Nadie lo planeo pero nosotros si GXB
by jessicacontacto
Summary: Un accidente, un robo, un encuentro no planeado por el camino que toma uno...Las cosas se dan porque así uno lo quiere nadie sabe lo que nos prepara la vida pero tal vez el corazón de la misma persona sepa. ¿Quien lo esperaba? nadie...Goten y Bra la vida no lo planeo pero ellos si. La culpa mata y eso es tan fuerte para separáte de la persona que amas pues téndras que vivir así
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo Y Julieta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de una persona?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y que esa persona haya robado tu casa mientras tú estabas en una fiesta?**

Llegas a tu casa con una sonrisa y subes las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a tú habitación y poner tu mochila en tu pequeña silla y te sientas para llamar a tu amiga Marrón que te da aviso de una fiesta en el muelle.

-¿Estas segura que será hay?-Pregunta con algo de asco de saber que la fiesta será en los muelles-Si A-17 quiere que sea algo "nuevo" pero por suerte la fiesta será trasladada después de una buena…-La peli-azul sonríe y de un rato de despide para ir a la habitación de su padre.

Pero ve que él estaba empacando sus cosas temía que se fuera por algo o por una discusión que tuvo con su madre porque hay que decir que ellos no son una pareja que se lleven "bien" a cada momento.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué empacas tus cosas? ¡Hay no me digas que…!-Se pone delante de su padre para impedir que empaque su demás cosas-No es lo que piensas, Bra-Dice para sacarla de su al frente y cerrar la maleta.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas empacando tus cosas?-Pregunta señalando su cosas y Vegeta dice-Iré a Londres por unos 2 meses o más-Informa y a la peli-azul le ofende que no le haya dicho antes pero si lo piensa bien no tendría que decirle sobre la fiesta-Ok, ¿Te vas ahora?-Su padre asiente y sonríe de forma alegre pero disimuladamente.

Afuera de la Mansión Brifer

-¡Adiós papá! ¡Saluda a mi madre de mi parte!-Le da un beso en la mejilla su papa y el con una sonrisa prende su auto deportivo y va desapareciendo de la vista de la joven.

-¡Sí!-Celebra y mira la hora en su celular mientras entraba a la casa-5:30 será mejor que me aliste de una vez-Habla sola y sube a su habitación.

Muelles Satán 3:55 am

Bebidas de alcohol tirados por todas parte, música sonando a todo volumen chicas teniendo sexo en un rincón con cualquier desconocido y Bra sentada en la barra con su 3 amigos bebiendo cualquier tipo de alcohol.

-¡Esta es la mejor fiesta!-Grita el morocho bebiendo cerveza riendo-A-17 sí que se lució-Menciona la oji-azul bebiendo una margarita y viendo como 2 chicos estaban teniendo sexo en una esquina.

-¡Amigos! ¡La fiesta se traslada a la casa de A-18!-Informa A-17-¡Sera mejor que se apuren por que viene la polla!-Grita último y todos recogen sus cosas y se van en su autos o motos.

-¿Bra, me llevas a mí y a Marrón?-Pregunta Luis agarrando la cintura a Marrón-Claro pero hay que ir corriendo ya ve a la poli acercándose-Dijo al escuchar las sirenas de los policías.

Entraron al auto la peli-azul prendió el auto y marcharon, mientras Bra mane java estaba un poco alterada por los gritos y besuqueos de su amigos se volteo para decirles "amablemente"

-¡Callaos no me dejan conducir!-Dice irritada y ellos se callan-Bien, mejor-Cuando voltea ve a un hombre cruzarse y para no atropellarlo gira a la otra carretera pero choca con otro carro y encima le cae un poste de luz.

Montaña Sur 1:20

Cargas las 2 bolsas de cemento llevándolas en tus hombros y junto a tú amigo que llevaba 3 bolsas mientras que un supervisor mira atentamente como traías y dejabas las bolsas.

-¡Más rápido Son!-Grita un hombre mayor-¡Tenemos más entregas!-Menciona

Goten un chico humilde 2 hermano su padres se marcharon a en busca de un sueño que al final no se pudo cumplir ¿Por qué? .Pues su padres fallecieron un maldito mato a su madre y su padre bueno ya no se supo nada de él pero al tipo lo atraparon y al final confeso pero dijo que su padre Goku en un intento desesperación por llevar a su madre al hospital la cargo y se la llevo. Pero que unos meses más tarde no se supo nada él y lo dieron por muerto cuando encontraron una tela de su traje.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para los 3 hermanos Son, tuvieron que vivir por su cuenta Gohan esta con una enfermedad que heredo de nuestro padre ésta muy grave y hay pocas posibilidades que salga vivo y su hermana Pan lo cuida y lo lleva al hospital a su chequeos médicos y eso sale muy costoso a penas el peli-negro puede pagarlo por eso dejo el estudio pero lo dejo para trabajar y también para pagar los estudios de su hermana Pan.

-¡¿Qué tanto piensas Son?! ¡Apura carga esto!-Le tira una bolsas y rápidamente el peli-negro lo atrapa-¡Aprende de tu amigo!-Señala al peli-lila que traía y deja vas la bolsas a como si nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Hoy estas muy distraído-Menciona su mejor amigo y hermano-No sé qué me pasa…-Admite algo confundido-¿Es por la cuentas del banco y los estudios de mi princesa? –Pregunta ya que savia que el peli-negro tenía muchas cuentas–Si el banco ha estado diciendo que me embargara la casa si no pago de una vez…-Habla decaído

-Creo que tengo un trabajo que te sacara de tus deudas…-Habla con una sonrisa y Goten le queda mirando de forma extraña y cuando le preguntaría se escucha la voz de su jefe-¡Dejen de estar conversando como niñas y trabajen!-Ordena

Montaña Paoz 5:30 pm

Llegas a tu casa todo sudoroso y con polvo atrás te seguía tu amigo que también por algunos "problemitas" se estaba quedando en tu casa, claro que aceptaste cuando te lo pidió pero no estaba tan seguro cuando viste a tu hermana y a él besándose.

-¡Pan ya llegamos!-Grita ambos era una costumbre que tenían cuando llegaban en eso ven que nadie responde entonces Trunks se adelanta en busca de su princesa.

Algo era seguro, cuando llegaban a casa el peli-lila siempre se cercioraba que su hermana Pan se encontrara en la casa porque si no la encontraba se volvía loco y no regresaba hasta que la encontrara no pudo encontrar mejor hombre como su amigo que siempre se preocupara por ella.

-¿La encontraste?-Preguntas acercándote a la recamara de ellos-Si se ha quedado dormida-Ve que él la estaba recostando en la cama que el peli-lila y la peli-negra compartían y mira los libros acumulados en el pequeño escritorio y un montón de hojas y el peli-negro se acerca y cuando las lee se sacude el pelo estresado-¿Qué pasa?-Mira lo que lee-Oye, ¿Quieres que te diga sobre el "trabajito"?-El oji-negro asiente-Vayamos a la sala y hay te lo explicare.

6:25 pm

-¡No!-Grita Goten que estaba en shock con lo que su amigo le decía-Vamos amigo ¿No quieres salir de tus desudas?-Dijo y le toco el hombro pero rápidamente él lo aparto-¿Cómo puede ser que te dediques a eso?-No lo podía creer.

-Vamos Goten, esta es una oportunidad para que salgas de todo-El peli-negro se sienta-Es la única oportunidad…-El peli-lila lo mira y sigue-Hay un tío que tiene para tirar…Se por buena fuente que ha salido de viaje con su esposa-Informa y el peli-negro alza la vista a Trunks.

-Tengo miedo...-Confiesa pero después dice-Pero más miedo me da que Gohan no tenga para sus medicinas y que Pan no tenga algo para su estudios-Trunks suspira y el dice-Acepto…-Habla Goten.

Mansión ¿? 3:45 am

Las manos te tiemblan y en tu mano derecha tienes una bolsa marrón y tenías un pasa montañas y a tú costado se encontraba tu amigo que estaba igual que tú solo que no nervioso.

-Bien nos esconderemos por eso arbustos y subiremos por ese balcón-Señala el barandal-Las cámaras de seguridad están desactivadas solo por 20 minutos...Cuando de la señal las cámaras no captaran nada ahora hay que…-Pero cuando voltea a ver al peli-negro lo ve temblando-¿Me estas oyendo?-Pregunta enojado y asiente-Vamos de una vez-Lo jala.

Antes de subir Goten miro bien la Mansión era muy rustico diría él y por los faros de la calle pero cuando se acercaba a la puerta Trunks lo jalo y después de unos minutos entraron sacando todo lo valioso. Él peli-negro tomo un marco y no vio bien pero diviso a 3 personas un peli-negro y 2 peli-azules una mayor y…

-¡Deja de estar mirando esa fotos y mételo en la bolsa!-Le susurra medio gritando y el obedece guardándola y al terminar con todo salen sigilosamente y el atentado esa echo.

Carretera Mayo 4:07 am

-¡Nos tiramos el mejor motín!-Al ver tantas joyas y él peli-negro solo asienta sin ánimos-Vamos hermano deja esa cara larga, ellos son ricos recuperaran todo fácilmente-Dice dándole la bolsa pero él no la recibe-¿Podrías adelantarte a casa? , quisiera estar solo un rato…-Habla y el peli-lila lo mira-Esta bien no llegues muy tarde…-Se lleva las 2 bolsas.

Piensas bien lo que has hecho y sientes culpa, una culpa muy fuerte de haber cometido un delito, robado y no aguantas eso pero lo hecho estaba. Él peli-negro se levanta para ya irse y mientras estabas caminando por la pista notas una luz y alza la vista al ver un auto y te quedas un segundo pero estabas por correr cuando el auto, se voltea para la otra carretera chocando con otro auto y el poste de luz haciendo que se callera encima de este.

Goten al ver el accidente corre hasta ese lugar y busca en el auto si hay un herido cuando encuentras a una joven, él la carga y cuando al querer saber si había más personas el carro explota y él sin poder hacer nada más sale corriendo hasta un hospital.

Banco City 11:00 am

-Listo Señor Son ya no tiene ninguna deuda con el Banco-Dice una Señora y de unos 34 años y el solo sonríe para recibir el recibo y sale del banco.

Había ido al banco a pagar de una buena vez antes que le, embargaran la casa ya estaba todo y no tendría que preocuparse. Aun sentía culpa pero tenía que ser fuerte ya había ido a la Iglesia a confesarse el padre lo único que dijo fue: Dios perdona a todos su hijos hasta incluso él más pecador no lo alivio del todo.

Pero ahora tenía que ir al hospital a ver como se encontraba esa joven. Ella casi lo atropella pero bueno fue la culpa de él por no mirar pero también sentía culpa por la chica ya que gracias por su imprudencia ella estaba en el hospital.

Hospital City Vega

Al llegar entro a su habitación y la vio recostada el Doctor le había dicho que estaba in-consiente y cuando despertara estaría un poco aturdida por el choque que tuvo.

-Que hermosa es…-Murmura al verla detenidamente se veía tan frágil parecía una muñeca de porcelana y una sonrisa se le agranda pero se sorprende al ver que su ojos se estaban abriendo.

Se a lego un poco y entonces cuando la chica los abre ve unos hermoso ojos celestes como el cielo y se queda hipnotizado con la cautivaron eso ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?...-Su respiración es irregular y mira para todos lados-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta y el peli-negro se acerca-Tuviste un accidente…Yo te saque antes que el auto explotara-Informa sin dejar de verla y a Bra recuerda todo y se sienta exaltada y mira a Goten con cara de terror-¡Marrón y Luis! ¿¡Ellos sobrevivieron?!-El peli-negro no savia que contestar ¿Cómo podría decirle que sus amigos murieron cuando el auto exploto acabando con la vida de esas 2 personas?

Solo suspiro y le explico lo que había pasado y Bra no podía perdonárselo ¡Por su culpa están muertos! Si no hubiera volteado a verlos ellos de seguro que estarían vivos con ella, pero no esa no era la realidad era otra.

-Tranquila yo…-Duda en decir lo siguiente-Estaré a tu lado hasta que salgas del hospital-Le menciona y ella por primera vez lo mira a los ojos sonriéndole-Gracias, no me hubiera gustado quedarme sola-Él devuelve la sonrisa con calidez y después de varios minutos en silencio alguien se decide hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi héroe…-Le guiña un ojo y Goten se sonroja-Son Goten ¿Y el tuyo damisela rescatada?-Ella sonríe-Bra Brifer…-Le dice y a si se empieza la historia.

2 Meses Después

Los días así como los mese fueron pasando Goten y Bra se habían hecho más cercanos y él siempre la visitaba con un detalle con su sonrisa de niño, con su chistes, con la ternura haciendo que la segunda hija de Vegeta sintiera algo por ese chico algo que se llama _amor._

-¡Hola Bra!-Saluda alegremente Goten entrando a la habitación con un ramo de flores rojas pero no la vio y se a susto hasta que alguien lo toco por detrás haciendo que se volteara y viera a Bra vestida casual y con una sonrisa-¿¡Que haces parada!? El doctor dijo que saldrías en 3 meses no antes…-Estaba a punto de cargarla pero la peli-azul lo para diciendo-Estoy bien el doctor dijo que podía salir hoy y quería darte la sorpresa-Sonríe y mira el ramo de rosas-Que hermosas…

-Son para ti-Le entrega y ella los coge-Gracias, espero que mi padre no haya llegado antes de lo previsto…-Se queda pensativa-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-Pregunta un tanto nervioso Goten.

-¡Claro!-La sonrisa de Bra se agranda y después de un papeleo en el hospital ambos salían con la maleta de la peli-azul que era llevado por Goten y ambos conversaban alegremente.

Pero algo le inquietaba a Bra ¿Cómo le confesaría sus sentimientos? ¿La rechazara? ¿Se burlara de ella? .Eso tenía que averiguarlo por sí misma, así que agarro del hombro a Goten y lo miro a los ojos.

-Goten ¿Podría decirte algo sin que te burles?-Pregunta y él asiente-Eh desde el tiempo que has estado hiendo al hospital y acompañándome…-Se queda callada-Yo…yo…Me enamore de ti-Cerro su ojos lista para un comentario que la destroce.

Pero algo la hizo a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un ¿¡Beso!? .No lo creía esperaba otra reacción menos esta…Él peli-negro separo de ella mirándola con una sonrisa tierna y acariciándole el cabello.

-Pensé que no era correspondido-Se siguen mirando-Yo también me enamore de ti Bra…-Las lágrimas caían de felicidad y de nuevo se besan con una sonrisa.

Después de esa confesión seguían caminado tomados de las manos platicando y en eso ella menciona-Te pagare todo lo que gastaste en el hospital-Menciona ella y él niega con la cabeza-No necesito que me lo devuelvas.

Al camino deciden tomar un taxi porque la casa de la peli-azul que daba un poco lejos entonces mientas iban en el taxi a un platicando llegaron a la "casa" de Bra y cuando ella baja y le da la plata al taxista Goten al mirar la casa se queda en shock.

La misma casa donde había robado "No esto no me ésta pasando a mí" piensa, mira a Bra que ya estaba con su maleta y solo esperaba que él baje para ir a dentro pero lo que no sabía ella es que él no va bajar, Goten lo único que hace es susurrar algo al conductor y con toda la frialdad posible y la mirada más dura dice.

-Olvida que una vez no conocimos-Cierra la puerta dejándola helada y el taxi arranca dejándola hay parada y ella va corriendo a la pista y se queda al medio mirando como ese hombre que amaba se iba de la nada dejándola hay sola.

-Goten…-Susurra y mira cómo desaparecía el coche y lágrimas caían mientras se arrodillo, la felicidad le duro poco a esa joven que no entendía porque la abandono ¿Qué hizo mal? No lo entendía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él no iba a regresar o que la buscaría.

El joven que se encontraba en el taxi no quería mirar atrás y cómo la había dejado ¡Era un maldito! .Moría por dentro se sentía basura por haberse enamorado de ella y por ser el ladrón que entro a robar a su casa.

 **Él es romeo y ella Julieta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La vida los junto de una manera rara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y así como los junto también los separo**

 **Nota de Autora**

 _ **Hace tiempo quería subir esto pero hay otra versión que ésta en mi laptop pero la pantalla se malogro y tenía que re-escribir todo de nuevo no sé pero creo que este es mejor.**_

 _ **No sé si habrá una continuación de esto…Depende si les gusto pero bueno ¡Me gustaría saber cómo me quedo y si les gusto! Para saber si hago la continuación.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por comentar! n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2: La culpa mata

**Les preguntare algo**

 _"¿Crees en el amor?, enamorarte, ilusionarte, sentir que para ti todo es maravilloso y solo cuando estas enamorada de verdad, sientes las "maripositas en el estómago" ¿Qué lindo, no? .Es hermoso ser correspondida por la persona amada. ¿Pero que pasa que tan solo eres feliz por unos minutos o horas?. Solo por ese momento y que ya nunca más lo seas ¿Qué triste, no? .Y solo sufrir cuando te dejan sin ninguna explicación es lo más doloroso…"_

Entras a tú casa después de haber estado llorando en la calle, ¿Por qué te abandono? ¿Qué hiciste mal para que te dejara? .No lo sabes y quisieras saber qué cosa fue.

Al entrar te sorprendes con lo que vez, todo estaba desordenado, tirado y algunas cosas que faltaba…¿¡Te habían robado!?.

-¡Sara!-Gritas para ver si una de tus empleadas responde pero nada-¡Cintia!-No había nadie en casa, subes rápido las escaleras-¡Maldito sea el día!-Maldice viendo todas tus cosas tiradas en el suelo.

Te acercas a tu cómoda y gritas-¡Noooooo!-Rebuscas para ver si lo encuentras pero nada, ¿Qué ladrón se puede llevar una fotografía de los familiares que robaron?, temía que era algo malo.

Montaña Paoz 8:55 pm

Que dolor él que sentías en tu corazón era demasiado y lo peor de todo era que no podías olvidar la expresión de Bra cuando estaba hay, arrodilla llorando y oías los gritos uno de ellos fue: "¿Qué _hice mal Goten?",_ no fue ella si no él…Tal vez no fue la mejor manera en la que se fue dejándola, de verdad que fue un cobarde a no decirle lo que hizo.

De pronto sientes que alguien se acerca y se queda mirándote. No era más que su hermana menor confundida, por tú actitud.

-¿Te sientes bien Goten?-Pregunta y el peli-negro solo tenía los ojos blancos-¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien?-Te toca el hombro pero no le respondes.

Y otro error fue enamorarte de ella, ahora no podías con la culpa que te hacía recordar lo que le hiciste, ella llorando desconsolada, ¡Hubieras deseado jamás conocerla!, no querías sentir la culpa, no lo querías ni tampoco saber que te enamoraste de ella, de la víctima.

No querías sentir la culpa

No querías sentir el dolor

No querías sentir que la amabas

Mansión Brifer 9:20 pm

Tú casa era inspeccionada por los policías y mientras hacían eso, el comandante tomaba tu declaración, aun no lo creías la familia Brifer le robaron no pensaste que llegara a pasar esto, ¿Qué le dirías a tus padres cuando llegaran de Londres?, se lo tendrías que explicar de todas formas ellos se enterarían.

-Muy bien su declaración y denuncia ya ésta hecha, haremos todo lo posible por atrapar a los responsables, mientras la tendremos informada de todo lo que encontremos-Le dice el comandante mientras los demás se retiraban-Gracias oficial..-Le sonríes y el solo asiente para irse cerrando la puerta.

Cuando ya no habías nadie, te quedas mirando a la nada te sentías vacía, a pesar de ser fuerte y de gran optimismo no podías creer todo lo que te día era el peor de todos, ¿Qué cosa habías echo para que el primer amor te dejara? Y encima te robaron ¿Algo más pasaría?.

Miras a tu mejor amigo que se encontraba afuera de la casa, sentado mirando a la oscuridad y frunces el seño Goten en si era un idiota por completo ¿Cómo rayos se pudo enamora de la _víctima_?...Pero no le podía echar toda la culpa él, si él hubiera sabido que ella era la afectada se hubiera alejado de inmediato pero nadie le advirtió.

Él siendo su mejor amigo podría a ser algo pero ¿Qué cosa?. Ya intento hablar con él y nada Pan también fue hablar con él y lo mismo…De seguro la azabache vendría a interrogarlo ¿Qué le diría? " _Pan mi amor, tu hermano y yo asaltamos una casa de tíos pitucos y resulta que sin querer Goten se enamoró de la persona que vivía hay ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso?, es que ella no sabe que él fue quien asalto su casa_ ".¡Ni loco le diría eso!, perdería a su Panny y solo lograría empeorar todo.

 _1 mes Después_

Todo seguía igual…

Bra un seguía destruida con el abandono de Goten estuvo sola en la casa, paso 3 semanas encerrada en su habitación sin comer, sin bañarse, ni dormir solo echada en su habitación mirando el techo.

Sus padres regresaron y al ver que la casa estaba desolada subieron a la habitación de Bra, tocaron varias veces pero nadie respondía, Vegeta logro tumbar la puerta al desespero de no escuchar a su princesa.

La encontraron pero no en un estado muy bueno que digamos estaba desmayada, la llevaron al hospital y se quedó unos cuantos días hay, al recuperarse no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Goten solo se la paraba sentado en el valle, no iba a ningún lado que no sea hay, más bien se quedaba todo el rato, Pan estaba totalmente preocupada por la actitud de su hermano tanto así que dejo los estudios para dedicarse a Gohan y Goten. Por suerte Gohan se estaba recuperando y ya podía parases sin dificultad.

Eso ayudo un poco ya que, Gohan se acercaba a charlar con su hermano para saber qué es lo que le pasaba pero lo que no sabia Gohan era que Goten le mentía con lo que en verdad había pasado.

Pero todo seguía igual, el peli-negro aun sentía la culpa, se alegraba de que su hermano se haya recuperado y su compañía era algo que lo reforzaba pero se sentía mal por mentirle.

-Ya no aguanto esto…-Dice la peli-negra mirando cómo estaba su hermano ¡Ya era un mes! .Y no soportaba verlo así y ni sabia la razón del porque su hermano se comportaba de esa manera.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que se le pasara-Habla el peli-lila y Pan lo mira con el ceño fruncido-¿Cómo rayos quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Mira como esta Goten!, ya ésta así desde hace un mes y no e visto que te le hayas acercado ¡Eres su mejor amigo!...-Lo regaña y Trunks la mira.

-Pan no debes estar tan preocupada por él, yo ya hable con Goten y te aseguro que solo es cuestión de tiempo para…-Fue interrumpido por su novia-¡¿Para qué, Trunks?! ¡¿Para qué se mate?! ¡Trunks!, no es una cuestión de tiempo, ¿Si le pasa algo?. Jamás los aceptaría él a hecho muchas cosas para mantener a ti, Gohan y a mí-Lo mira por un segundo.

-….

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Jamás te ha importado Goten! ¡Eres un insensible bueno para nada!-Le gritas al oji-azul cuando pronuncio esa palabras que de verdad te dolieron, él trata de cogerte pero no lo logra.

Te encierras en la habitación donde ambos compartían, estabas llorando ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?, a veces Trunks podría ser tan cruel. ¿Qué no podía entenderla?, se supone que Goten es su mejor amigo ¿Y no hace nada?, que ella sepa no ha visto al peli-lila a ver como se encontraba su hermano.

Miras a tu alrededor cuando tratas de calmarte y vez que la habitación estaba desordenada, al menos sería una distracción hasta pensar en lo que había dicho Trunks.

Recogías cada papel y envolturas, eso sí que era un desorden ¿Acaso Trunks no podía limpiar?. Frunce el ceño, cuando recoge una bolsa verde y al ver que pesaba mucho ves que hay dentro, cuando te quedas en shock.

Nota de Autora

 ** _¡Hola! e estado desaparecida por un buen tiempo ¿Eh? XD...Disculpen por no actualizar solo que e estado muy ajetreada con todo y ya casi me olvidaba de este fanfic n.n. Pero bueno ¿Les gusto? si es así comenten y si no pues no V.V._**

 ** _Quiero dar las gracias a todos y en especial a mi prima quien me dijo : ¡Oye! ¿Que no tenias un fanfic que te faltaba continuar?_**

 ** _Y bueno aquí abajo les dejo un pequeño adelanto de la siguiente parte ;3_**

 ** _..._**

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-La miras y ella solo se queda desconcertada cuando te la quita de la mano-La vi debajo del escritorio…-Le explicas-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién son ellos?

…...

-Ahora si es de que me digas la verdad Goten-Se mostraba serio-No puedo…-No podías decirle la verdad- ¡Por favor! ¡Sincerarte por una buena ves en tú maldita existencia!-Lo agarras por los hombros-Esta bien te lo contare…

…

-No tengo ganas de nada, no tengo ganas de vivir, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, siempre quise saber que era el amor pero no de esta manera…Goten ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras? Aun no lo entiendo y espero algún día volver a verte para poder comprenderlo.

...

 **Lo se no esta tan bueno X.X pero tal venga la inspiración para poder mejorarla n.n**

 **¡Hasta la proxima! ñ.ñ**


	3. Chapter 3:Todo sale tarde o temprano

**(_)**

¿Qué era esto?, sacas con nerviosismo y lo que había eran joyas, dinero, cuadros pequeños que se veían carísimos, ¿De quién era esto? ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Trunks y ella?, al fondo vez un cuadro y lo agarras viendo unas 3 personas.

Un peli-negro de cabello raro y unas 2 peli-azules, la otra ya era mayor mientras que la segunda era joven, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?.

Se te vinieron un montón de cosas pero las descartas de inmediato, te paras con dificultas cunando alguien entra.

-Hermana, ¿Qué ha pasad…?-Volteas y le quedas mirando con todas las cosas al suelo y él mirándote fijamente, como exigiendo una explicación.

En alguna parte…

Una oficina de investigaciones, la peli-negra sacaba las pruebas de los exámenes y los ponía en un sobre para que nadie más lo viera disponiéndose a caminar hasta la oficina del comandante.

-¡Señor!, ya salieron los exámenes de la huellas digitales-Informa entrando sin avisar-¡Luisa! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de presentarte?-Luisa sonríe y solo se acerca a poner el sobre encima-Como siempre…-Habla el castaño-¿Tan rápido?.No importa, con estas pruebas atraparemos a los ladrones que asaltaron a los Brifer.

-¡Qué bien!.Ahora podemos…-No termino Luisa, ya que, un grito seguido de una explosión se escuchó en los pasillos.

"¿Qué tan dura puede ser la vida?, una joven llena de ilusiones, llena de conocer el amor , con solo la oír la palabra suena hermoso pero no todo es color de "rosa" porque la peli-azul pensaba que con tan solo conocer al hombre que ella imagino que podría durar toda una vida con él, fue solo una fantasía."

Una fantasía mal hecha por ti misma, "Crie que el amor era hermoso y que la persona amada no te haría sufrir", pues que equivocada estaba porque era solo un ilusión porque ahora por el abandono de Goten, la oji-azul á aprendido que, no se puede confiar en nadie ni tampoco en el amor.

Echada en tu cama, sin nada que hacer solo mirando la ventana, vestías solo con tu piyama y mirabas que el cielo azul era tapado por nubes grises.

-Me doy risa…-Empieza hablar sola- No tengo ganas de nada, no tengo ganas de vivir, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, siempre quise saber que era el amor pero no de esta manera…Goten ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras?.Aun no lo entiendo y espero algún día volver a verte para poder comprenderlo.

Dime.¿Cómo se pude olvidar que te conocí?

Dime.¿Como olvido que me ayudaste a creer?

Dime.¿Como se puede olvidar que te amo?

Montaña Paoz 10:00 pm

-¿Qué es esto, Pan?-Miras a tu hermana y ella solo se encoge de hombros, Gohan se acerca mirando todas esa cosas ¿De dónde rayos Pan lo saco?-Lo encontré y como pesaba lo abrí, de verdad Gohan, no sé de quién será ni porque estará aquí.

-¿Le has preguntado a Trunks?-La azabache niega con la cabeza-Iré a preguntarle, tú quédate y guarda todas estas cosas…-Dice secamente y serio, la pequeña de los Son asiente y antes de que él se vaya agarra un marco que le llama mucho la atención y lo coges, cerrando la puerta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tu mirada era fría y a la vez seria, no querías pensar lo que pensabas ni mucho menos imaginar que uno de ellos haya sido capaz de haber cometido eso.

Miras el marco y frunce el ceño, ¿No habrá sido capaz de haber hecho eso? ¿No?, si era así los mataría a los 2.

Llegas a la pequeña sala donde vez a tu cuñado sentado en el sofá, maldiciéndose y repitiendo al parecer un discurso de disculpa, rodeas los ojos al escuchar "Mi amor discúlpame de verdad no fue mi intensión ¿Me perdonas?", te aclaras la garganta para que note tú presencia.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Gohan!-Le sonríes y él te mira serio-Trunks quisiera hablar contigo…-Traga saliva-Claro, ¿Qué cosa?-El mayor se acerca y le enseña la foto-¿Sabes quiénes son estas personas?.

Trunks se puso nervioso, ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Acaso Goten le dijo sobre la bolsa?, no lo creía él estaba muy deprimido para que hablara de más, entonces ¿Por qué Gohan tenía esa foto de las personas que asaltaron?.

-No, lo se Gohan ¿Quiénes serán ellos?-Gohan lo miraba atentamente mientras que él peli-lila se mostraba tranquilo-Di la verdad Trunks, no te matare tan fuerte…-Dice apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué verdad?, no se de lo que me éstas hablando, mejor iré hablar con Goten-Cuando estabas a punto de voltearte sientes un puñete en tu cara tirándote al suelo-¡¿Me crees imbécil o qué?!.

Te tocas la mejilla y un poco de sangre escurre por tú boca, te para mirándolo serio, era verdad que Gohan no era un imbécil y se enteraría en cualquier momento de la verdad.

-Lo siento…-Es lo único que puedes decirle Gohan solo te mira con odio y empieza a caminar a la salida golpeando el hombro de Trunks y antes de salir pronuncia-Mañana te quiero lejos de aquí…-Con esa palabras sales de la casa.

-Trunks…-El oji-azul mira y ve a Pan parada, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y más que pálida.

Una vez afuera miras alrededor, la noche era fría, más que toda y en una roca estaba tu hermano, mirando las estrellas, se le veía muy relajado pero en su ojos solo había dolor, un dolor que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Te sientas a su costado, encima de una roca te quedas un rato mirando al cielo nocturno y armando un escudo, estabas destrozado Trunks había hecho pedazos tu confianza y si Goten cometió lo que ya vendría su palabras, eso sería lo peor.

Goten miraba lo tranquilo que era la noche, parecía que estuviera en paz pero por dentro había una gran tempestad dentro de él, de su corazón ¿Tan dura era la vida?, ¿Tan duro podría llegar ser amar a alguien?.

-Que tristeza ¿No?...-De repente habla Gohan haciendo voltear a su hermano que lo miraba-Es triste ver como son las cosas ahora, nuestros padres siempre quisieron que seamos unos hombres correctos y que podamos tener lo que ellos no pudieron…-Goten lo mira confundido.

-Era ridículo pensar que tú, yo y Pan seamos como los ricos que se encontraban en la calle, eso siempre lo tuvimos claro y menos que tengamos ese dinero que poseían con adoración…-Gohan saca la foto de su bolsillo-¿De qué me hablas?...-Goten pregunta un tanto confuso por esa charla-Y por eso juramos que no cometeríamos ninguna estupidez, por más que estemos en la calle, jamás robaríamos ningún dinero ajeno…-El peli-negro mayor lo mira y le da la foto.

Goten lo mira atónito y en shock, ¿Cómo…?.Hace 5 semanas que no veía esta foto, la había guardado pero nunca lo ponía en su habitación, ¿Por qué? Lo atormentaba demasiado ver la cara de Bra, sonriendo con su familia.

Por eso cada vez que nadie lo miraba, se iba a la habitación de su hermana y amigo, para sacar la foto de la bolsa donde se encontraban las joyas, dinero y algunos cuadros. Esa bolsa donde contenía todo eso, era de él, Goten lo puso en la habitación de Trunks y Pan porque simplemente no quería tenerlo él, sabia el riesgo que se cometía si lo guardaba hay pero el peli-lila le dijo que lo tendría bien guardado pero no fue así.

-¿Parase que anote bien, verdad?-Pregunta algo arrogante Gohan parándose y mirando a Goten que solo tenía la vista en la foto-Dime la verdad Goten, ¿Dónde sacaste tanto dinero para pagar mí tratamiento y los estudios de Pan?-Te lo dijo una vez, cuando te recuperaste pero no le creíste del todo.

Él peli-negro deja de mirar la foto y mira a su hermano mayor-Ya te lo explique, hice algunos trabajos extras, más de que pedí un préstamo para el banco-Dice sereno, Gohan lo agarra de la camisa levantándolo.

-¡No seas sínico! ¡Acabo de encontrar una bolsa llena de dinero en la habitación de Pan! ¡Ni ella sabía qué diablos hacia eso hay!-Lo agarra con más fuerza-Fue entonces cuando vi la foto, me temía lo peor, le pregunte a Trunks,¡Él muy desgraciado me quería dar por imbécil!, fue ya que me lo dijo, no con palabras-Goten aprieta la foto-¡Si no con la mirada! ¡Se sincero Goten! ¡Dime la maldita verdad!-Lo sueltas bruscamente haciendo que tú hermano casi caiga.

-No puedo decírtelo, Gohan…-Dices mirándolo a los ojos, cuando pronuncias-Es mejor que no lo sepas, es mejor que no sepas lo que hice…-Sientes un puñete en tu mejilla por tú hermano-¡¿Lo mejor?! ¿¡Dime que es lo mejor!? ¡¿Es mejor no saber que mi hermano es un maldito ladrón de quinta?! ¡¿Qué es un miserable?!.

Le empieza a golpear, estabas dolido, hecho trisas unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos, dolido golpeando a tu hermano, mientras él no hacía nada para defenderse y eso te molesto.

Cuando terminaste lo miras con los puños cerrados y Goten con algo de dificultad se levanta.

-Ahora si es de que me digas la verdad Goten-Se mostraba serio-No puedo…-No podías decirle la verdad- ¡Por favor! ¡Sincerarte por una buena ves en tú maldita existencia!-Lo agarras por los hombros-Esta bien te lo contare…

Nota de Autora

 **¡Hola!.Los dejo hasta haca subí el capi antes de lo esperado, ya me he entusiasmado con este fic y comenten si les gusto n.n**

 **Quiero informar que el día sábado o domingo publicare (TAL VEZ) "Mi Destino siempre serás tú" y otro capítulo de este fic…¡Tengo unas ideas!. Avanzare más rápido de lo esperado :3.**

 **Ah y otra cosa, el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Destino siempre serás tú" pondré la cronología de los años de los personajes, en que año pasaron las cosas y para que entiendan un poco más la trama =)**

 **Y el siguiente capítulo de esta historia estará…¡BOMMM! ¡No les adelantare nada! n.n**

 **por si haca Bra tendrá mas sorpresas y mas protagonismo ;3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ**


	4. Chapter 4: Confesar y vivir

(&)

Lo que relataba Goten no era más que algo horrible para Son Gohan, ¿Cómo él podía ser su hermano? .Sus padres de seguro se retorcían en la tumba al escuchar esto, lo repudiarían y se sentirían avergonzados de todo esto y de lo que estaba pasando, ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?!.

-Después me sentí una basura, camine hasta la carretera pero no me di cuenta de un carro pasaba-La mirada del joven se nublo-Me esquivo para no atropellarme y el auto resulto peor, camine para socorrer a alguien cuando encontré a una joven peli-azul-Una melancolía aparece- La cargue y el carro exploto eso dejo 2 muertos, la lleve la hospital siempre la visitaba y un día…-Se quedó serio.

Gohan lo miraba serio y con una frialdad le dijo-Continua…-Goten no volteaba la mirada y solo se quedaba mirando la noche, después de un silencio continuo-El doctor informo que ya la podían dar de alta lo cual ella me esperaba con una sonrisa, me encantaba su sonrisa, era como si de la nada te alegrara el día…-Gohan lo mira ¿Acaso…?, ya podía ver a donde llegaba su hermano.

-Caminamos para relajarnos un poco, cuando ella me agarra del hombro y me confiesa que me ama…-El joven más sabio mira asombrado a su hermano menor ahora estaba empezando armar un rompecabezas y solo lo miro-Yo también sentía lo mismo por ella, le dije que la amaba lo cual sentí que por fin había, algo que podía ayudarme a sobrevivir de lo que hice.

 _"Tan solo en eso momentos ya imaginaba mi vida con ella, su dulces labios eran los más exquisitos que había probado. Pensé que podía ya confiar en ella para decirle lo que había hecho pero se lo diría más adelante"_

-Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido, lo cual ya sentados ella me señalo por la ventana, que habíamos llegado pero cuando vi la "casa"-El menor ríe irónicamente-Vi que era la misma casa que yo y Trunks robamos esa noche…-Suspira y mira a su hermano frente a frente-Bajo del taxi, me esperaba pensando que yo realmente bajaría con ella, pero no fue así, yo a un seguía en shock, me hablo y desperté de ese estado…-Ambos se miran fríamente-Con la mirada más dura y fría posible le dije que… _"Olvidemos que alguna vez nos conocimos"_

* * *

(/)

-¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan maldito!?-Pegunta entre lágrimas-Pan…-Susurra el peli-lila mirando a su amada-¡No se cómo me fije en ti! ¡Eres una persona miserable!-Grita y Trunks da 3 pasos pero ella levanta una mano-Ni se te ocurra acercarte, quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas…-Pronuncia.

Eso era el final para el peli-lila, no podía creer que su Panny le éste pidiendo tal cosa, sí que se lo merecía por haber "influenciado" o "propuesto", a Goten tal cosa.

Pero que no lo había hecho con una mala intención, simplemente quería que su amigo no estuviera tan agobiado con todo lo estaba pasando. Sabía que no era la manera más correcta entonces…¿Por qué lo hiso?.

-Sé que no fue la manera más correcta, ¡Solo quería que no sufriéramos por dinero! ¡No se me ocurrió otra forma!-Sintió una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

* * *

Los días pasaron

Los meses volaron

Llego un nuevo año

1 año Después

Era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba de un color azul claro y era muy pocas veces que parecía ese azul tan intenso.

La peli-azul miraba su closet, hoy tendría una reunión importante de trabajo claro que ella tenía Corporación Capsula pero no quería trabajar en un tema de negocios.

Su mirada viajo viendo atuendos cuando encuentra _esa ropa…_ La misma que había usado esa día, en el que su mundo se vino abajo, que ya nada valía para ella, un mudo de recuerdo paso por su mente, ¿Por qué no la desecho?. La coge mirándola y solo se ve así misma hace 1 año.

"Es mejor olvidar y ver el presente"-Pensó la peli-azul poniendo el atuendo en una bolsa negra-No quiero retroceder…-Habla, agarra un bolso para luego irse de su habitación.

Bra ya había "superado" el abandono de Goten, paso casi toda la mitad del año encerrada en su habitación, casi pudo tener una enfermedad, a ella le daba lo mismo pero al escuchar el relato de su madre y unas cuantas lágrimas dejo de lado todo, enfocándose en recuperarse y pasando tiempo con su familia.

Bajo las escaleras ya con sus 18 años, maduro con todo lo que pasaba, saludo a sus padres con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…-Dice alegre mientras se sienta-Buenos días hija-Saludo su madre sirviéndole un plato de comida-Estoy muy emocionada que hayas conseguido una entrevista de trabajo…-Sonríe mirando a su esposo para que le diga algo o la felicitara pero él solo tenía el ceño fruncido mientras comía.

-Gracias madre, espero que me acepten-Pronuncia mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida-Bueno ya me voy-Le da un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y con eso se despide.

* * *

(D)

Vez a tu compañero mirando de nuevo esa foto, ¿Qué acaso no podía olvidarla ya?, si todo lo que paso fue por Goten, él tuvo la culpa ¡Él tuvo la maldita culpa de que los echaran! ¡Él tuvo la culpa de que Pan lo **odiara**!.

Gruñes, pasándote la mano por el cabello estabas harto de esto, harto de que tu mejor amigo sea el más vulnerable y que sea tan fácil de lastimar, que no sabías ¡¿Por qué demonios conviven juntos?!, será que ¿A pesar que sea un idiota sigue siendo tu hermano/mejor amigo? o ¿Por qué es la única persona que te queda?.Tal vez sea eso.

Desde que Gohan echo a Goten y Pan a mí, perdí la vida ¡Mi orgullo! ¡Mi dignidad! ¡Por favor me humille!, a un lo recuerdo, recuerdo como ella me miro: Con tanto odio y desprecio.

Flas Back

 _Esta vamos en el bosque casi a unos metros de la casa, Pan me miraba con tanta lastima, quería llorar pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. Después de una discusión bastante fuerte llegue al punto de arrodillarme._

 _-¡Pan por favor! ¡No me dejes!-Estaba arrodillado frente a ella-Por Kami-sama ten un poco de dignidad…-Pronuncia con total asco que me dolió-¡Perdóname! ¡Sé que fui un idiota! ¡Por favor no me dejes!-Le rogaba pero ella solo me miraba con frialdad._

 _-Espero nunca volver a saber de ti ¡Te **odio**! ¡Eres la peor basura!-La miro, ya con el corazón partido-Adiós…-Es lo que pronuncia antes de irse y dejarme…Para siempre._

 _Me quede solo, pronuncie el nombre de ella, "¡Pan!" pero ella no se volteó, ni siquiera freno su caminata._

Fin de Flas Back

Goten y yo pasamos casi la mitad del año vagando como 2 personas donde ir y era cierto, por suerte con el trabajo que aun manteníamos alquilamos una pequeña casa.

Pero nada cambio, él seguía igual, yo también pero tenía que pararme y seguir, todas las noches Goten gritaba "¡Perdón!" me resultaba raro, jamás lo había visto de esta manera, con tanta culpa.

* * *

"Me siento tan basura, no sé cómo sigo vivo después de todo esto, tal vez la vida quiere hacerme sufrir más con mi dolor"-Miras la foto, aunque haya pasado 1 año no se olvida el daño que le causaste a esa mujer, que por una vez en tu vida amaste.

-Ya llegue-Dice el peli-lila acercándose a la mesa poniendo unas cuantas bolsas y se acerca a Goten que miraba la foto sentado en el sofá.

-¡Hey!-Grita a tu costado pero no volteas y sigues mirando al frente-¿Cuándo seguirás así? ¡Ha pasado 1 año Goten!, tienes que seguir no puedes quedarte así por el resto de tu vida…-No te hace caso y decides sentarte a su costado.

-Sé que es duro para ti olvidar ese día de verdad, lo siento, amigo pero de repente ella ya te olvido, de seguro ni se acuerda de que se conocieron-Cuando dijo eso Goten se paró y lo miro a los ojos

-No puedes asegurar que ella me olvido…Ha un siento que esta dolida por lo que le hice, aunque no sepa del robo ¡La destroce! ¡La rompí en pedazos! ¡Aun la amo y no puedo seguir con eso! ¡Fui un cobarde, Trunks!, un cobarde que no merece llamarse hombre-Después de expresar una parte de lo que sentía se paró y con la mirada fría a su amigo se fue de la casa.

* * *

Pensabas en todo lo que paso, aunque no lo reconozcas Trunks tenía razón tal vez Bra ya lo haya olvidado y él como un idiota pensando en ella pero, ¿Que podía hacer? si la culpa era tan fuerte.

Llegas a un parque y miras a todos lados viendo a las parejas, sonriendo y algunos que entregaban regalos, si no te hubiera ganado todo el remordimiento hubieras estado así con ella.

Sin ser consiente chocas con alguien escuchando un "auch", cierras los ojos porque tú también caíste con el fuerte impacto.

* * *

(¿?)

El teléfono suena por la casa, caminas hasta llegar y contestas-Hola, residencia Brifer…-Habla Bulma con una sonrisa-Señora Brifer, soy el comandante Rojas-La peli-azul se cofunde-¿Comandante Rojas? ¿Qué paso con el comandante Fernando?-Pregunta extrañada-El S.r Fernando falleció…-Comunica y la ojos azules pone una mano en su boca sorprendida-¿Podría venir a la comisaria?.

-Si ¿Ya podría recoger los exámenes de las huellas?, hace tiempo que no me los entregan, diciendo que no se podían identificar bien-Pone una mano en su cadera-Lo siento, se lo diré todo en la comisaria…

* * *

Nota de Autora

 **Lo siento por la demora, gracias por ser pacientes y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ñ.ñ**

 **El siguiente capítulo será...¡Nah! no se los diré no quiero spoiler jejeje pero les aseguro que será lo más interesante de todo.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! n.n y ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! porque si no fuera porque les gustara no lo seguiría XD**


	5. Chapter 5:El paso de un tiempo

Estacionabas tu auto al frente de la comisaria, mientras salías no creías de lo que te dijo el nuevo comandante por teléfono, era triste que el comandante Fernando fallecerá y sin entregarle los papeles de las huellas.

Llegas a la puerta entrando con tu elegancia de siempre, entras a la oficina ya pidiendo el permiso, lo ves ordenando unos papeles y cuando te ve se para.

-Buenos días Señora Brifer-Saluda y ella también-Buenos días comandante…-Rojas le indica que tome asiento lo cual ella hace-Supongo que la deje bastante sorprendida por la muerte del Comande F; también fue para todos nosotros cuando supimos que lanzaron 2 granadas dentro de aquí…-Dice juntando las manos con fuerza y Bulma se queda helada.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar algo como eso!? –Pregunta horrorizada, él le contesta-Fueron 2 delincuentes que buscaban venganza-Habla serio-Afortunadamente los atrapamos.

Bulma suspira aliviada pero lo que realmente le interesaba a ella, era saber el motivo de ¿Porque no le entregaron las pruebas? y ¿Porque retrasaron el caso?, el comandante entendió eso y saco un sobre amarillo dejándolo en el escritorio.

-Al momento de atraparlos, uno de nuestros policías encontró un par de archivos un poco quemados-Señala el sobre -Este es el sobre con las pruebas de las huellas…-Lo mira un momento-Nosotros logramos restaurar las pruebas-Bulma coge el sobre pero no lo abre -Solo faltaría que venga la Señorita Bra para que diga si sigue con el caso o lo deja..

La prestigiosa empresaria asiente, le vuelve a entregar el sobre-Mañana traeré a mi hija para que se lo diga.

* * *

Te paras mirando a la joven con la que tropezaste la ayudas como un caballero, ella te mira pidiendo disculpas por el tropiezo, tu no dices nada solo te quedas callado.

-Disculpa lo siento-Dice la joven, Goten le responde-No importa-Le dices y después volteas a otro lado-¡Oye! ¡¿Tú no eres Goten?!-La chica lo mira sorprendida-Si…-Dice sin mucho animó.

-¡¿No me reconoces?! ¡Soy Pares!. Estudiamos juntos en el jardín hasta 4 grado de primaria-Habla contenta, el ojos negro la mira de reojo y sonríe levemente-Hola…-Es lo que dice y la castaña frunce el ceño-¿¡Solo eso me dices!? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?.

-Lo siento, no tengo ánimos -Confiesa-Bueno pero supongo que si tienes ánimos para tomar un café conmigo ¿No?-Goten la mira por un segundo-No tienes opción-Se pone en jarras y él suspira agotado- Está bien, si no hay opción…-Pares sonríe victoriosa.

* * *

Al mirar el gran edificio que tenías al frente, entras pasando por la puerta de vidrio y cuando ya estabas adentro te diriges a la recepcionista quien miraba una revista, con una sonrisa te acercas.

-Buenos días, vengo por la entrev…-No termino ya que la recepcionista la interrumpe-Si lo sé, cruce a la izquierda y suba al 2 piso puerta plateada-Indica y vuelve a mirar la revista.

Bra agradece con algo de sarcasmo y va donde le indico. Al llegar al 2 piso, ve una cola de 11 personas en la puerta viniendo por el puesto, ella suspira y se encamina a ponerse detrás de un joven.

Pasaron 1 hora y por fin, el turno de Bra llego se sentía un poco nerviosa pero los dejo de lado, entro y la oficina era grandísima a pesar de que se veía pequeña, miro al jefe que hablaba con una joven casi de su misma edad.

-¿Tú eres…?-Pregunto, la peli-azul respondió de inmediato-Bra…Bra Brifer, Señor José-Dijo con voz más alta de lo normal-Bien, sientese -Indica y ella va a sentarse.

 **"** Bueno, tengo que hacerlo bien y no parecer una torpe". Piensa, lo último que quería Bra era estropear esta oportunidad, porque si no conseguía el trabajo tendría que estar encerrada en la oficina de Corporación Cap como la nueva presidenta.

* * *

 **Pov Goten**

Charlo alegremente con Pares, me levanto un poco el ánimo, aunque preferiría no habérmela encontrado necesito estar solo, ojala me hubiera quedado en casa ¿Por qué Trunks tenía que decirme la realidad de la situación?.

-¿Goten? ¿Estás bien?-Veo como mueve su mano-Eh, si estoy bien-Tengo que irme ya-Oye Pares, fue un gusto encontrarte pero…-Me detuve un momento-Tengo que irme-Ella me mira-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Me levanto y ella me imita-Lo siento, luego te lo digo-Saco mi billetera y dejo el dinero de los cafés-Adiós…

Salgo del lugar y camino rápido, para que Pares ya no me vea y decida estoy a 5 cuadras lejos respiro y me sumo en mis pensamientos.

 **Fin Pov Goten**

* * *

 **Pov Bra**

Ahora mismo José, que es el jefe me entrevista, la chica que tengo al lado me hace preguntas un tanto incomodas pero igual respondo, cuando al fin terminan las preguntas, los 3 nos levantamos y José me da la mano sonriendo.

-Felicidades Bra, usted tiene el empleo-Hay lo hice-¡Gracias!-Digo y nos soltamos las manos-Empezaras mañana mismo, Katty te ayudara con el vestuario y maquillaje-Le sonrío-Te encantara trabajar conmigo-Me dice Katty sonriendo-Nos vemos a las 11:00 am-Asiento y salgo de la oficina, y del edificio.

Camino tranquilamente, cuando me tropiezo con alguien caigo al suelo ¡Idiota!, levanto la cabeza y veo a un chico, me paro sin mirarlo y le grito.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas donde caminas?!-Cuando lo miro detenidamente, me quedo helada.

No puede ser…

 **Fin Pov Bra**

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

Ha pasado 1 año desde aquel día fue algo muy fuerte para mí y Pan, ella a un sigue dolida por lo que paso, ¡Me duele ver a mi única hermana así!. Goten para mí ya no era más un Son o mi hermano, ¿Por qué?, él defraudo a mis padres ¡Que a pesar que estén muertos los defraudo! ¡A Pan y a mí!. Duele que tu hermano ¡El segundo hombre de la casa! haga echo lo que hiso.

Y ni hablar de Trunks ¡Es un maldito, mal agradecido!, lo odio tanto ¡Traiciono mi confianza! ¡Le rompió el corazón a mi hermana!. Y aun así ¡Me pidió que lo perdonara!, es un desgraciado.

Suspiro y mientras seguía sumiso en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que tropiezo con alguien, y siento que mis lentes se caen seguido de un grito de reclamo.

* * *

 **Holis amantes de los fanfiction ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? y diganme si pensaron que realmente Goten se chocaría con Bra ñ.ñ (Por que fue Pares)**

 **Me demore mucho para hacer este capítulo, y creo que el que viene me demore más .-.**

 **Pero les prometo que no tardare tanto, ¡Gracias por su reviews** **! ¡Y ahora me voy a ver DBS! n.n el sexto capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino del gran maestro Akira Toriyama**


	6. Chapter 6: Un re-encuentro por la fuente

**Capítulo 6**

El cielo que antes estaba azul claro, se ponía gris, el sol era tapado por unas cuantas nubes y una azabache sentada en el pasto frente a un lago que miraba los árboles se encontraba hay, varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente a la joven de 19 años.

-"¿Por qué Trunks? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-Era lo que cada día se preguntaba la peli-negra- Nunca debiste hacerlo, te dije sobre el juramento y a ti te valió-Se le sale una lágrima-A un recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Flas Back

 _La azabache caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, ella siempre se dirigía a ese lugar para proteger a los animales de cualquier cazador que amenazaba el lugar._

 _-Muy bien conejito, tu patita esta curada-Decía Pan, quien miraba con alegría como el conejito saltaba y se acercó a ella-Wa, que tierno y suave-Lo cargo y lo empezó a acariciar cuando sintió un grito de amenaza._

 _-¡Paga lo que me debes idiota!-Se escuchó por todo el bosque, la oji-negra se asustó y pensó irse de hay pero la curiosidad de lo que pasaba la atrajo y empezó a caminar donde se oían los gritos._

 _Al llegar miro como un pe-lila era golpeado por unos 5 hombres, ella se encontraba escondida con el conejito mirando, la salvaje escena._

 _-¡El Jefe te matara si no le pagas mañana! ¡Y esto es solo una advertencia!-Dijo un señor vestido de negro y dio la señal para que los 5 hombres dejaran de golpear al ojos azules, tendido en el suelo._

 _Lo dejaron tirado retirándose del lugar en una camioneta, la azabache dudaba un momento en socorrer al chico tendido en el suelo pero ya dispuesta a ir. Vio que el tipo se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa, escupiendo un poco de sangre._

 _-Pobres imbéciles…-Fue lo que dijo el peli-lila y a punto de irse el también, un ruido lo alerto volteando al instante viendo a una hermosa chica-¿Quién eres?._

 _Pan quien lo miraba un poco asustada, estaba por irse al ver que se encontraba bien, pero al voltearse el conejito salto haciendo que unas hojas de un arbusto se movieran y causaran el ruido que la delato._

 _-Te hice una pregunta-Él la miraba fijamente, Pan solo quería correr pero sé quedo en la mirada de ese extraño-Responde antes de que…-Se acercó a ella lentamente-¿A-antes de qué?-Dijo temerosa._

 _-Antes de que te mate, con esto-Enseña un arma y la azabache abrió los ojos en par y el joven sonrío al verla-No te asustes solo era broma-La agarro del brazo, sabía que saldría corriendo al escuchar lo que dijo-¡Idiota!-Insulto la oji-negra._

 _-¿No sabes que es de mala educación insultar a personas que ni siquiera conoces?-Le reprocha mirándola-¿Cuál es tu nombre, lindura?-Pregunto y Pan se suelta del agarre._

 _-Son Pan…-Ambos se miraron un momento-¿Y tú?-Le vuelve agarrar del brazo y una electricidad invadió a los dos-Trunks, solo Trunks…-Responde mirándose directamente a los ojos._

Fin de Flas Back

"A poco, a poco te fui conociendo y aunque me pareciste peligroso al momento en que te conocí, me fui acercando lentamente a ti…

Flas Back

- _¿Me dirás de una vez porque eso hombres te buscan?-Pregunta la peli-negra mirando a su ahora amigo-Te iras corriendo Pan…-Asegura y te acaricia la mejilla-Te prometo que no me iré, si eso temes._

 _Trunks dio un fuerte suspiro, estaba por revelar algo a esta azabache de lo que hacía realmente y aunque le había mentido a ella varias veces para que no se alejare de él, sabía que no se lo tragaría todo._

 _-Muy bien princesa-Trunks le comenzó a relatar sobre su vida y cómo fue que se metió en la "mafia" y como llego debiendo al jefe._

 _Pan solo escuchaba atentamentne, la vida de este peli-lila fue muy dura y de saber quién no era, donde nació, quienes eran su padres le hizo sentir pena por él._

 _-¿Te iras corriendo ahora?-Pregunta y Pan niega con la cabeza-¿Qué…? ¿No quieres salvarte de un tipo como yo?-Se mostraba incrédulo con la actitud de la azabache._

 _-Trunks, con todo lo que has pasado, no te dejare solo porque…-Se detuvo un momento, Trunks se la quedó mirando esperando que diga lo que pensaba-Somos amigos ¿No? Y para eso estamos, para darnos apoyos y ayudarnos en las buenas tanto como las malas._

 _El oji-azul se decepciono y acto a eso frunce el ceño, Pan lo mira y le dedica una sonrisa cálida como muestra de una amistad._

 _Pero esa amistad se convirtió, con el pasar del tiempo en amor_

Fin Flas Back

"Algo que no pude evitar, como desearía no haberte conocido en ese bosque Trunks…Lamento el día pero a pesar de que trato de olvidarte te sigo amando"

-Trunks…-Susurras y lloras en silencio, te recuestes en el césped y te acurrucas sollozando.

De un día para otro no se puede odiar

Si tanto amaste a esa persona será difícil de olvidar

Porque el amor de un día para otro no se va

* * *

 **Pov Bra**

La cabeza me da vueltas, siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que cruzármelo?, sentía un hueco en el pecho y el dolor volvía aparecer de repente.

-Disculpe Señorita, debería fijarme por donde voy-Lo miro con la boca abierta ¿No se acuerda de mí? ¿¡No se acuerda de la chica a la que abandono!?.

Observo como se agacha para recoger algunos libros y unos lentes, veo que los limpia y se los coloca con total naturalidad, y yo como una tonta sigo parada mirando fijamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Me pregunta observándome, es lo mejor, are como nada como si no lo conociera y solo fuera un extraño que recién estoy conociendo.

-Sí, gracias…-Ambos nos quedamos cayados, mientras la gente pasa como si nada yo lo miro.

En unos momentos siento que voy abalanzarme sobre él, para recriminarle porque me dejo de esa manera tan dolorosa.

Pero noto algo, su rostro es diferente ¿En tan solo 1 año puede haber cambiado tanto? no, no creo que pueda ¿O sí?. Necesito saber si de verdad es él, porque mi corazón me dice de alguna manera otra que él a pesar de que se parece, no es Goten.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama?-Le pregunto no sonar tan nerviosa, ¿Se habrá cambiado el rostro?.

-Me llamo Gohan ¿Y usted?-Un balde de agua fría cae sobre mí y me tiro una cachetada mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.

 **Pov Goten**

Ahora camino sin un rumbo fijo, pienso ir a la montaña Paoz a ver a Pan, extraño a mi hermana, saco mi billetera y veo una foto de nosotros dos juntos sonriendo y se me viene en el momento de la despedida…

Flas Back

Salía de mí casa, bueno ya no es más mía, una maleta sostenía en mi mano derecha, después de todo la verdad salió a la luz sabía que toda la farsa que le dije a Gohan y Pan lo descubrirían y por eso me la pasaba solo, porque no quería verlos a la cara y seguir como si nada pasara.

-¡Goten!...-La voz de mi hermana me interrumpe en mis pensamientos, me niego a voltear porque no quiero decirle a adiós-No quiero que te vallas…

Me toca el hombro suavemente, como quisiera quedarme pero de verdad no puedo-Hermana, yo…-Me callo al sentir sus brazos rodarme por mi cintura y yo solo me dejo abrazar.

-¿Por qué Goten?-Me dice pegada a mi espalda y la hoyo sollozar, tengo que separarme de ella, detesto cuando ella llora y sobre todo por mí.

Me pongo rígido y quito de su abrazo, sin voltearme le digo con toda una sinceridad-Pan yo…No puedes llorar por mí, porque yo tuve la culpa de todo, soy el responsable de tu llanto así como el de…-Me quedo callado y después sigo-Lamento que Trunks te haya hecho sufrir con todo esto…Al igual que yo.

Sé que ella piensa que Trunks tiene la culpa de todo, pero conozco a Trunks y se que él, a pesar que no hay sido la manera, él solo quería ayudar de la forma en que no era correcta. Aunque Pan ve a Trunks como el culpable de todo, se que para mi hermana es difícil confiar en él pero debe aprender cómo y creo que ella perdonara a Trunks en cualquier momento, y sé que eso se dará pronto.

Sin decir mucho, y ni esperar que responda ante lo que he dicho me voy, camino a paso un poco rápido porque no aguanto estar hay, sobre todo cuando tengo a mi hermana llorando arrodillada en el suelo.

Fin del Flas Back

Veo una fuente de agua, tipo formando una escultura me quedo parado y decido sentarme en aquel lugar, con algunas salpicadas de agua que me moja la chaqueta pero me da igual, solo necesito pensar mientras veo gente pasar.

 **Fin Pov Goten**

Bra caminaba sin un rumbo fijo donde ir, tal vez a su casa, tal vez a otro lugar sincerándose no quería ir a su casa ¿A done más podía ir?, no tenía amigas ni amigos siempre se la paso sola porque no quería tener ningún tipo de socialización con nadie más que con ella misma.

Suspiro y mientras caminaba a quien sabe dónde, miro una pequeña fuente tal vez podía sentarse y reflexionar ese "encuentro" con esa persona quien creyó que era Goten.

Y así lo hizo se encamino hasta ese lugar sentándose y a ponerse a pensar en como su vida tomo un rumbo "deprimente" cuando conoció a Goten.

"Tal vez si lo piensas demasiado esa persona te la puedas topar sin siquiera saberlo o planearlo"

Ambos se encontraban en el mismo sitio, Goten al lado izquierdo y Bra al derecho, no se dieron cuenta que estaban hay mismos, en un lado diferente pero cerca, cada uno pensando en el otro y desenado (Aunque no lo admitan) verse y encontrarse porque sus corazones lo desean, sus corazones desean verse una vez más el uno con el otro.

Cuando menos lo esperaba

Mi camino volvió a toparse contigo

Tu mirada me dice tantas cosas

Goten miraba a unas tiendas deportivas o heladerías, estaba sereno pero sumiso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que estaba hablando en voz maso-menos alta y que la únicas personas que estaban hay era Bra y él (Aunque él no sabe que Bra ésta hay)

Bra también sumisa a lo que pensaba y con solo el ruido del agua de la fuente era audible para ella, o tal vez otra cosa.

-Goten….-Suspiro Bra quien solo en su pensamiento cabía Goten-Bra…-El peli-negro también pensaba en ella…

Ambos escucharon sus voces, ambos escucharon sus nombres y en un momento ambos miraron atrás para toparse con la mirada del otro.

Mi vida tomo un nuevo color

Y sin planearlo te encontré

Porque aunque no lo admita

El corazón lo planeo sin que yo lo sepa

* * *

Nota de Autora

Vaya, ¿Qué pasara? Yo creo que ambos se abrazaran y se darán un beso apasionado XD ¿No? ¿No se lo darán? Jajaja que broma.

Mmmm bueno aquí el capi 6 y bueno a esperar que lo disfruten, aunque esta un poco largo ¿No? pero ya que es un pequeño regalo por esperar y seguir esta historia.

Nos veremos pronto (O hasta que actualice cualquier historia) n.n


	7. Chapter 7: Tu mirada

**Capítulo 7**

Dame un razón para que te me quede

Me amas

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque Tu Mirada me dice: Te Amo

Las miradas se toparon uno con el otro. Sus ojos se vieron, azul con negro se toparon y en tan solo una mirada se dijeron todo, todo lo que pasaron y se quedaron un tiempo hasta similar que se tenían al frente.

Siempre fui un esclavo de la libertad

Ve salir el cielo con tan solo tus ojos

Soñé tanto para verte

Goten estaba en total shock, no sabía qué hacer solo miraba a esa peli-celeste, tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y pedirle que lo perdone por todo.

Bra sentía un hueco en el pecho, estaba mirando a la persona que la había abandonado sin ninguna explicación marchándose para desaparecer por un año, siempre soñó encontrarse con Goten para poder abrazarlo y besarlo, rogarle para que le explicara él porque la dejo de esa manera tan impredecible cuando solo, en ese mismo día había confesado sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora que lo tenía la frente, sentía que todo lo que había soñado que desde hace mucho no sentía en su corazón, sintió como Goten se acerca a hasta estar a su lado

-Encontrarte aquí...-Bra lo miro sin poder decir nada-Debes estar totalmente conmocionada al igual que yo, de verdad que siendo totalmente sincero me da una inmensa alegría de que…-La mira a los ojos-De verte…

Al decir eso Bra se levanto, apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿¡Cómo después de haberla dejado y no volverse a ver durante 1 año...Le decía solo eso!?

-Eres un…¡imbécil!-Grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que las personas miraran la escena, Goten se paró al estar al lado de Bra le dijo-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?- Ella lo miro incrédula, siempre pensó encontrárselo y se había planteado cualquier dialogo que él le diría o ella a él pero nunca pensó que esta conversación de un "re-encuentro" fuera de esa manera.

Después del todo el caso ¿Quería escuchar lo que de seguro sería una explicación sin sentido? Ha pasado un año desde aquel día, es verdad que ella sufrió y rogaba de porque Goten apareciera y le explicara todo y tal vez ella se lo hubiera tragado todo y perdonado pero eso nunca paso…Hasta ahora.

-Bra, por favor ¿Podemos hablar? Se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero por favor…Te pido que me des solo unos 5 minutos para hablar contigo-La miro rogando.

La peli-celeste levanto la mirada y por unos momentos pensó en negarse, darse la vuelta para marcharse y jamás volver a verlo de lo que le queda de vida pero, aunque sentía un odio por ese abandono, una parte de ella le decía de que quería escuchar esas palabras, aunque fuera una mentira, quería saber la razón por la que Goten, le hizo sufrir tanto.

-Esta bien Son…-Sus ojos no se veían, el flequillo le tapaba eso ojos que Goten deseaba ver de nuevo, poder abrazarla y explicarle toda la verdad.

* * *

(/&/)

La mirada de Trunks recorría la pequeña habitación que compartía con su amigo, él no se encontraba y al menos se sentía feliz de que este haya salido, ya que siempre se la paraba encerrado y por ende quería que su amigo estuviera feliz porque era su hermano y quería verlo sin el sufrimiento que lo consumía día por día.

Se sentó en su cama y se recostó un rato, mirando el techo sin hacer nada, como quisiera estar al lado de Pan, poder decirle cuanto la amaba ¡Deseaba con todo su alma verla! Después de un año no podía olvidarla.

¿Cómo olvidar a la única persona que amo?

Era imposible

Y por más que lo intentara sabía que no podría

-Pan-Susurro y miro el marco de una foto, donde ambos aparecían…Una foto donde ambos salían abrazados sonriendo y atrás se encontraba la laguna donde él, confeso lo que sentía por Pan y ella a él, siendo ese el día más feliz de sus vidas.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Simple, era una basura

Era alguien que no valía la pena

Y sin embargo, esa azabache se fijó en él

Ella era su luz

La única a la que amo, amara y ama

-Maldito…-Maldijo en voz alta, recordando ese día, recordando el motivo por el cual le propuso a Goten robar las pertenencias de esa casa.

Flas Back

 _La noche era tranquila, mientras el peli-lila caminaba con rumbo a la montaña Paoz para poder ver a su Pan._

 _Pero algo lo tenso, al notar una camioneta negra pararse delante de él y bajarse un tipo que él conocía realmente bien._

 _-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Pero mira ¿Quién tenemos aquí?-Su sonrisa era de temer, Trunks solo lo miro seriamente._

 _-¿Qué quieres, Fish?-No le agradaba en nada-Pero ¿Así me tratas? ¿Después de todos los "trabajitos" que hacíamos juntos?-Trunks soltó un bufido._

 _-¡No me hagas reír!-Dijo el oji-azul-Habla ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto me extraña el jefe?-Fish dejo su sonrisa para tomar una postura sarcástica._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que te extraña! Tanto así que quiere que vayas de nuevo al cuartel-Lo último lo dijo enserio._

 _-¿Y tú crees que yo iré?-Alzo una ceja y Fish rio-Claro Trunks, te conviene ir, si no quieres morir aquí mismo-Enseño su arma que guardaba en su bolsillo._

 _-¡Ja! ¿¡Tú crees que por tener un arma voy a tener miedo!?-Le daba risa el peli-rubio._

 _-Pues si…-Se acomodó el saco que traía y guardo el arma-Mira Trunks, el jefe quiere verte y si no quieres que el jefecito se enoje contigo será mejor que vengas conmigo._

 _-Eres un idiota ¡Dile a tu estúpido jefecito que se valla a la m…!-No termino de hablar ya que sintió una bala atravesarle la espalda, seguido de por unos dos más._

 _-Como siempre, un mal educado…-Se acercó a él-Bien, Sebas súbelo al auto y amárrele las manos y pies…_

 _Todo estaba oscuro, sentía como se desangraba poco a poco y al abrir sus ojos, vio a ese maldito de Fish hablando con su antiguo jefe que al verlo abrir los ojos, sonrío y le dijo algo a Fish que él no logro escuchar._

 _-¡Mi estimado Trunks! ¿Cómo estás?-El hombre lo miro con una sonrisa de lo total macabra._

 _-¿¡Cómo me vez, idiota!? ¡Estoy sangrando! –Con esas palabras, sintió un golpe de unas de sus heridas y el peli-lila se retorció de dolor._

 _-¡Recuerda que aun soy tu jefe! ¡Y por lo tanto me hablas con más respeto!-Sintió otro golpe más fuerte._

 _-¡Entonces no preguntes!-El hombre peli-castaño sonrío-Sigues siendo un mal educado, pensé que habías cambiado pero veo que no…_

 _El hombre camino hasta uno de sus hombres y les dijo algo Trunks miraba todo borroso sentía que se iba a desmayar por el desangrado, él hombre de unos 45 años de edad se acercó y le dijo algo antes de que él peli-lila perdiera la conciencia._

 _-Al momento de que ya estés recuperado, te diré lo que tienes que hacer para que sigas con vida o para que no le pase nada malo a tu nueva mujercita-Miro la sonrisa asquerosa que tenía en la cara para que él oji-azul perdiera la conciencia._

Fin de Flas Back

"Maldito infeliz, ojala se éste pudriendo en el infierno como el cerdo que es, ¡Ja! Aún recuerdo su cara cuando Fish le disparo varias veces hasta matarlo, yo solo veía esa escena con algo de asombro y algo que no se puede explicar, no es miedo...Ya e visto muchas personas muertas en mi infancia.

La verdad es que me alegro de que muriera yo aunque no lo admita delante de cualquiera, jamás me atrevería matar a alguien por muy desgraciado que sea, no soy una persona desalmada.

Miro de nuevo la foto y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hice fue para protegerla, sé que Francis era capaz de todo y aunque me lo proponga no habría podido detenerlo con dañar a Pan pero que no cabría duda que hubiera dado mi vida por ella.

* * *

-Perdóname-Era la cuarta vez que se lo pedía y sintió su mejilla roja, miro a Bra que se encontraba furiosa.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan incrédula?, pensó que ese peli-negro le explicaría porque la dejo, porque la hizo sufrir. Pero en vez de una explicación concreta recibió como respuesta "Perdóname" "Soy un imbécil" estaba cansada de que se lo repitiera ¡4 Veces! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Me lo merezco y más-Lo oyó murmurar por lo bajo-Soy un idiota

-¡Deja de repetir siempre lo mismo! ¡Sé que eres un imbécil! ¡Un idiota!, un mal hombre que solo me ilusiono y me dejo botada cuando casi te abro las puertas de mi casa y de mi corazón…-Lo último lo dijo en susurro audible para el peli-negro.

-Bra…-Ambos se miraron y en su mirada se transmitieron lo que sintieron-Perdón por haberte dejado, es que…-No podía decirle que fue el quien saqueo su casa y que después de enterarse salió huyendo como todo un cobarde.

-Dímelo-Exigió-Necesito saber Goten, e sufrido mucho por ti esperando que vuelvas para que me digas la razón por la que me dejaste, así podré estar tranquila y olvidarme de ti-Dijo con voz dura pero dentro de ella se quebraba algo.

Ella era fuerte

Ella era capaz de olvidarlo todo

Ella se hacía creer así misma eso

-No, no puedo-Después nada valía decirle lo que en verdad paso porque aunque le dijera ella lo odiaría y eso era lo menos quería Goten.

Se oyó silencio unos minutos Bra pensaba que de haber aceptado venir hablar con él solo fue un desperdicio en vano, él jamás dejara de hacerla sufrir ¡Como quisiera odiarlo! ¡Como hubiera querido que él no la rescatara en ese accidente! Hubiera preferido estar muerta.

-No me vuelvas a buscar nunca-Fue la último que dijo la peli-celeste para voltearse e irse pero la mano de Goten la detuvo.

-Necesito tu perdón Bra, al igual que tu amor-Unos segundos pasaron para que la oji-azul hablara.

-Si tanto necesitas mi perdón lo tienes…Pero mi amor se murió hace mucho Son Goten.

Ha Goten le dolió eso que decidió soltar su mano para dejar que se valla y así Bra lo hizo desapareció de la vista del joven peli-negro, mientras que él se quedó totalmente destrozado.

A partir de hora

El dolor regresa

La herida del pasado, vuelve a renacer

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

Después de ese encuentro tan extraño con esa señorita, decidí no prestar mucha atención a ese encuentro pero no puedo dejar de verla en mis pensamientos y no es que me enamorado de ella ¡Eso sería absurdo!, solo que…Tengo la certeza que ya la he visto antes.

Miraba a Pan quien estaba en su habitación en posición fetal y la escucho sollozar, detestaba verla de esa manera me dolía ver a mi hermanita de esa manera, aun no podía olvidar a Goten y en especial a Trunks.

Estuve presente cuando Trunks se humillo de esa manera delante de mi hermana, sentí una gran lastima y pena por él porque después de todo el ama a mi hermana ¿Y cómo lo sé?.

Flas Back

 _Como todas las tardes después de una jornada larga regresaba a casa, aun seguía rencoroso ¡Maldito sea Trunks! Y Goten me avergonzaba de ser su hermano._

 _Saque las llaves de la casa y sentí un ruido, mire por ambos lados y lo volví a oír, me gire para el otro lado de la casa y una rabia me invadió profundamente._

 _¡Estaba hay! ¡Esa sabandija! Estaba a punto de darle unos buenos golpes cuando oí que hablo._

 _-Hola Panny, como siempre te veo todas las noches acostada donde solía estar a tu lado, no sabes cuánto te extraño sé que cometí un error tremendo pero todo lo hice para salvarte para que no te hicieran daño-Se callo un momento-Espero que algún día me perdones y recuerda que siempre te amare._

 _Al oír eso me sentí un poco conmovido, suspire e hice un pequeño ruido pero audible para él…Trunks volteo donde estaba yo, nos miramos y lo que me dijo me sorprendido._

 _-Puedes matarme aquí mismo, ahora que sabes que siempre vengo para verla mátame pero recuerda ¡Yo siempre amare a Pan! Es el amor de mi vida._

 _-No Trunks, estas totalmente equivocado-Me miro confundido-No te aré nada porque no vale, puedes venir a verla siempre y cuando no hables con ella-Tenía la mirada seria y Trunks volvió a mirar la ventana donde pertenecía al cuarto de mi hermana._

 _-Ésta bien, tampoco podría acercarme a ella, ya que, ella me odia-Lo mire y había dolor en su mirada._

Fin Flas Back

Después de mirar a mi hermana, voy a mi habitación y al rebuscar en algunos de mis cajones por un papel que tenía que entregar mañana encuentro una foto.

-¿Qué diablos…?-Me sorprendí al ver la foto ¡Era ella! ¡Era la chica con quien me tope!.

No, no y no ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo es que…? ¡No puede ser cierto!, ahora encaja todo…

El comportamiento cuando me vio, cuando me pregunto mi nombre, cuando salió corriendo y cuando susurro Goten. Sinceramente no le tome atención ¡Debí haberla detenido!.

Necesito encontrarle, necesito hacerle las preguntas que desde que la vi en esa foto por primera vez quise hacerle y sobre todo si descubrió que Goten fue el ladrón quien saqueo su casa.

Miro la foto caída en el suelo con los cristales quebrados, saco la foto de esos cristales rotos y la miro, sea como sea la encontrare…

* * *

Nota de Autora

 **Holis queridos lectores, raro que actualice normalmente hago esperad durante algunos meses (Jejeje *risa nerviosa*) pero bueno.**

 **Vaya cada vez esta más interesante ¿Verdad?, no aseguro nada para el siguiente cap cuando lo actualizare pero les prometo que estará lleno de algunas pequeñas sorpresas.**

 ***Porque las otras son BOMBASAS!***

 **Bueno quiero agradecer a estas personas que me han estado apoyando con el fic**

 ***Angel (Gracias por apoyar esta historia y me sorprende que te alegres por cada capítulo que actualizo pero sobre todo gracias por seguirlo n.n)**

 ***Vanessamancia3 (Te agradezco que me apoyes en cada capítulo y en cualquier historia mía y en especial que me des ánimos)**

 ***Guest (Esta historia aun no termine jejeje…Gracias por decir que esta buena la historia)**

Importante

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad es del maestro Akira Toriyama

Bueno quería decirles si es que ustedes quieres hacerme preguntas sobre este fic o otros que tengo yo.

Esto es solo una sugerencia si quieren saber más pero no hay problemas si no quieren ¡No querrán Spoiler! n.n


	8. Chapter 8: Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Capítulo 8: Sorpresas Inesperadas**

-Goten-Susurro la peli-azul entre sueños-Eres un idiota…-Fue lo que dijo hasta que su despertador sonó despertándola, ella con toda la pereza del mundo lo apago.

La peli-azul se froto los ojos y se sentó en su cama, mirando todo alrededor hasta que sin mucho ánimo se paró y se dirigió a su armario viendo que podría utilizar para ir a su nuevo trabajo, mientras buscaba se cayó una foto al suelo llamando la atención de Bra que se agacho a recogerla.

-Maldito día en que me rescataste-Susurro para luego romper la foto en mil pedazos con toda la rabia posible para al final desecharlo en su cesta de papeles.

-¡Bra!-Se escuchó la voz de Bulma quien abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Buenos días madre-Saludo aun buscando la ropa indicada.

-Hija, subí porque necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

-¿Qué pasa madre?-Pregunto angustiada por el tono de voz que uso su madre.

-Pues-Se sentó en la cama de su hija-Por fin nos dieron las pruebas de las huellas-Bra abre los ojos de sorpresa y se acerca a su madre.

-¿Pero…? ¿Por qué recién ahora?-Pregunto confundida-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

-Paso un accidente en lugar, tardaron mucho tiempo en recuperar las comandante me dijo que si quieres seguir con la denuncia-Bra se sienta al costado de su madre.

-Si…-Murmuro-Voy a seguir con la denuncia

-Bra no es necesario que sigas con eso, en poco tiempo recuperamos todo lo que perdimos ese día-Acaricia el cabello de su hija.

-No mamá, yo fui una descuidada que no cuido bien la casa, me dejaste encargada e hice que nos robaran-Miro a su madre-Voy a seguir con la denuncia y me asegurare que los responsables paguen por lo que hicieron.

* * *

-¿Y de dónde saliste tú?-Pregunto Trunks mirando a su amigo quien no había llegado a dormir en la pequeña casa que compartían.

-De mi madre-Respondió sentándose al frente de su amigo.

-Idiota, me refiero a donde pasaste la noche-El peli-lila lo miro serio, tomando un vaso de agua.

-Pues especifica bien-Le respondió sirviéndose un vaso de agua de la jarra.

-Mmmm-Lo miro-Nah, es mejor que hayas pasado la noche afuera, te asienta bien ya que no me respondes muy seguido.

-Si quieres puedo irme-Contesto agarrando una tostada.

-Pues si quieres vete, ya no es mi problema si te apareces muerto-Goten lo miro y después fijo su vista al vaso de agua.

El oji-azul lo miro y luego frunce el ceño, él sabe que lo dijo de broma ¿Verdad?

-¡Oh, vamos!, solo fue una broma no es para que te pongas rencoroso.

-No estoy molesto Trunks.

-Entonces habla-Bufo molesto después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No soy de hablar mucho-Dijo levantándose-Gracias-Agradeció y antes de irse de nuevo escucho a su amigo.

-¡Claro que hablabas más! Eras el mejor, eras alegre siempre de un humor increíble que alegraba cuando estaba peleado con Pan o cuando estaba decaído por algo ¡Eras mi mejor amigo que había tenido en toda mi maldita existencia!.

-¿ _Era_?-Pregunto Goten sin aun voltearse

-Eras Goten, has cambiado mucho desde…-Fue interrumpido por el peli-negro.

-¡Desde ese día!-Termino la frase por él, volteándose- ¿Cómo quieres que siga siendo el mismo?, después de tanto hacerle daño a una persona no puedo seguir como si nada ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Aun no logro entender ¿Cómo puedes seguir como si nada? ¡Eres increíble!-Alzo las manos para luego bajarlas-Si tu fueras mi amigo comprenderías lo mal que la paso cada día al recordarla ¡Tú sabes muy bien que todo esto me duele más que a nada! ¡Y aun no lo entiendes! ¡Simplemente no vale la pena Trunks! ¿¡Qué diablos hacemos viviendo aquí!? ¡Solo nos hundimos más!.

Trunks lo miro por unos momentos, sorprendido con cada palabra pero sabiendo que era verdad, Goten sufría demasiado por esa chica y para ser sincero no lo soportaba. No se iba a quedar atrás, también le recriminaría por todo.

-¡Tú no me vengas a recriminar nada Son!-Bramo molesto-¿Qué crees que acaso sabes lo que siento? ¿De que hayamos terminado de esta manera? ¡Yo é tratado de ser el más fuerte de los dos! ¡¿Tú que hacías Goten!? ¡Sentado en un rincón sin hacer ni mierda! ¡Mientras yo tenía que estar trabajando por los dos! ¡Es como si estuviera viviendo solo! ¡Solo eres una sombra!

Ambos se habían desahogado el uno con él otro ¿Era fácil aguantar lo que ellos vivían? ¡No! claro que no, ambos cometieron un error, ambos perdieron lo que amaban, ambos estaban por terminar una amistad.

Goten sin nada más que decir se volteó, se encamino a la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo lo último para ya no volver.

-Adiós Trunks, espero que Pan te perdone-Abrió la puerta y salió de esa casita, cerrando la puerta dejando al peli-lila completamente solo.

-Lo siento Goten-Murmuro mirando la puerta donde hace unos momentos salió su ahora ex-es mejor amigo.

* * *

-Pan, voy a salir regresare en la noche-Anuncia Gohan poniéndose su chaqueta negra.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Pan quien miraba a su hermano abriendo la puerta apresurado.

-Te quiero-Le dio un beso en la frente sin responder la pregunta, saliendo de la casa.

Pan se quedó mirando la puerta, sin entender a todavía lo que le pasaba a Gohan. Suspiro para sentarse en la pequeña sillita de madera que estaba frente a una mesita bien decorada, la azabache miraba que podría hacer sola en la casa " _Quede con mí compañía y la hermosa soledad_.

Se sentía totalmente sola, ni Gohan, ni Goten y menos _él_ estaban aquí con ella, desde que Gohan los hecho Pan se sentía abandonada, tenía a su hermano mayor pero no era igual, había un hueco en su corazón que por más que tratara era imposible de olvidar.

Queriendo respirar un poco más de aire, salió de la casa para irse a la laguna donde solía parar más que en la casa con Gohan (Aunque el peli-negro no paraba tanto), al adentrarse al bosque, varios recuerdos de ese pe-lila aparecían en su mente.

Flas Back

- _¿Qué clase de juego es este?-Pregunto molesta Pan quien fruncía el ceño._

 _-Ya te dije que tienes que venir a mí-Hablo el oji-azul, que se encontraba a 10 pasos delante de la peli-negra._

 _-¿Y si tropiezo al caminar? ¿Y si caigo?_

 _-Eso no pasara-Trunks extendió los brazos._

 _Pan quien no podía ver porque tenía una venda en los ojos, como parte de un juego por Trunks, quien le dijo que esto serviría para ayudarla más a confiar en ella y en él._

 _-Esta bien…-Empezó a caminar temerosa._

 _Pan empezó a caminar hasta solo estar 5 pasos, hasta que un descuido se tropezó, estaba preparada para la caída hasta que no lo sintió, aun tapada por la venda en los ojos supo que Trunks era quien la salvo de esa caída que pudo ser fuerte._

 _4 minutos Después_

 _-¿Vez?, te lo dije-Acariciaba el cabello de su amada._

 _-Si Trunks, gracias por salvarme-Se acurruco más al pecho del peli-lila._

 _-Nah, te rescataría de un acantilado, ¡Hasta daría mi vida por ti!-Pan sonrío._

 _-¿Trunks?-Llamo al oji-azul para que la mirara._

 _-¿Si, Panny?-La miro._

 _-Te Amo_

 _-Yo igual te amo pequeña-Le dio un beso en los labios._

 _Fin del Flas Back_

-Maldito, imbécil, idiota ¡Eres un gran estúpido!-Grito con todas su fuerzas hasta que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra, cerro los ojos y preparada para la caída no lo llego a sentir tan fuerte.

En tan solo un segundo pensó que era Trunks, pero era totalmente imposible, abrió curiosa para encontrarse con unos ojos negros y piel morocha mirándola sorprendido.

-Disculpa-Se apresuraron a decir ambos-Perdón de nuevo-Repitieron-¡Deja de copiarme! ¡No! ¡Jajajajaja!-Ambos rieron.

Solo fui a ver la hermosura del bosque

Pero me di cuenta que no hay nada más hermoso

Que tu belleza incomparable

Porque fue una casualidad tan hermosa

Que tan solo ver tus ojos me olvido del resto

Tan solo pido que no me quites el derecho de admirar tu hermosura.

El morocho empezó a ver a la peli-negra, era muy linda, no esa no era la palabra correcta era hermosa, ¡Sí! Esa era la palabra correcta que describía la hermosura de la joven.

-Ehhhh…-Pronto Pan se sonrojo, noto como aún seguían, el oji-negro la miro y también entendió sonrojándose-Perdón-Se levantó rápido la azabache limpiando su ropa.

-No te preocupes-Sonrió mirándola también parándose.

-Jejejeje-Pan miraba a otro lado no sabiendo que decir de verdad que era incomodo para ella.

-Me llamo Ubb, un gusto-Extendió la mano para estrecharla con ella.

-Son Pan-También extendió su mano y las juntaron.

-Lindo nombre Pan-Ubb la miro contemplando la belleza de la peli-negra.

* * *

-¡Bra!-José sonreía al ver a la peli-azul entrar a su despacho.

-Hola Señor José-Saludo cordialmente al peli-castaño.

-Bra, no tienes porqué tratarme de usted, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, tengo 23 años para que me traten de viejo-Bra asintió soltando una pequeña risa.

El oji-marrones le indico que se sentara lo cual ella hizo, empezaron hablar indicando cada cosa que tenía que hacer, ella ya sabía que consistía el trabajo y era: Ser modelo de ropa. A ella siempre la ha gustado vestir de la manera más hermoso posible y también hacer diseños pero por cosas no podía hacer eso, entonces se decidió por modelar diseños de ropa.

-Bien, Katty te esta esperando abajo-Ambos se pararon y salieron del despacho con dirección a uno de los camerinos donde se encontraba Katty.

-¡Querida!-Saludo alegremente la peli-roja al ver a la oji-azul

-Hola Katty-Devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Dejare a Bra para que la prepares, estaré esperando en el estudio-Dedico una ultima mirada a la peli-azul antes de marcharse.

-¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra!-Dijo emocionada y sentando a Bra en una silla giratoria empezando a maquillarla.

* * *

Gohan caminaba pensativo, encontrar a esa joven era lo primordial, necesitaba hacerle unas series de preguntas sobre cómo empezó todo.

Y lo que se le ocurrió para encontrarla era la biblioteca ¡Era lo mejor!, tenía todo tipo de información ¿Y porque no?, también podría haber de esa joven.

Entrando al lugar donde era una de los lugares más preferido por Gohan, de verdad que amaba la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, se dirigió a la recepcionista pidiendo la sección de las personas más ricas del mundo. Resulto algo raro para él que haiga una sección de eso, sonrío mientras era guiado por la joven que parecía un poco menor que él.

-Bien Joven, aquí ésta la sección de lo más ricos de la A hasta la L-Señalo los libros.

-¿Por qué no hay de la A hasta la Z?-Pregunto curioso Gohan

-Tal vez porque tendría que agrandar más el lugar-Le guiño el ojo y salió del lugar.

El peli-negro solo se sonrojo y se fue a uno de los estantes, entendió porque no tenían de la A hasta la Z, de los libros ocupaban dos estantes por cada letra, haciendo que la A ocupe dos estantes, la B dos estantes y así hasta la L.

Agarro el primer libro del primer estante, pesaba un poco pero no importaba, me senté en una silla de madera y viendo que eran las 1:00 pm me relaje ya tenía la hora al cual regresaría a la montaña Paoz y era a las 6:00 pm.

"Te encontrare sea como sea"

Quiero saber la verdad

Pero no se porque me porto de esa manera

¿Tanto es mi deseo de encontrarla?

Esos ojos azules como el cielo

No puedo negar que es una belleza

Y que Goten es un estúpido

* * *

-Te vez esplendida-Miro con mucho orgullo el trabajo que había hecho con Bra.

-Gracias-Se miró en el espejo sonriente-Espero que Madan Luisa le guste el tipo de modelo que seré.

-Le va encantar, encima con el vestido azul que llevas-Ayudo a pararla de la silla giratoria-Eres una mujer hermosa Bra, estarás bien en la sección.

-Gracias-Salió del camerino donde lo esperaba José quien quedo mirándola sorprendido.

-José, no sabía que me estabas esperando-Lo miro interrogante.

-No…Es que…Yo…-Balbuceo y luego sacudió la cabeza-No sabrías el camino al estudio-Hablo sonriendo.

-No tenías porque-Susurro la oji-azul.

-Ya no hay de que, mejor vámonos que el nuevo fotógrafo esta esperando.

-¿Nuevo fotógrafo? ¿Qué paso con el antiguo?-Pregunto un poco curiosa.

-Pues el anterior se llamaba Dani, era el mejor de todos pero por algunos problemas de último momento dejo el puesto, exactamente ayer-Recalco molesto-Pero encontramos uno hoy que por su currículo es muy bueno con la cámara a parte que estudio la carrera de fotógrafo.

Sin mucho que decir, siguieron caminando por unos cuantos más pasillos hasta que llegaron a un salón bastante grande, es decir, al estudio fotográfico donde vieron varios instrumentos de la fotografía. Había un fondo blanco que estaba iluminado y una cámara al frente donde una persona estaba de espaldas escribiendo algo en una laptop portátil.

-¡¿Listo?!-Grito acercándose José al tipo que estaba a solo unos pasos, Bra se quedo parada a solo unos pocos pasos mirándolos.

 _"Se me hace conocido…¿Acaso es…? ¡No!"_

La peli-azul casi se desmaya al verlo frente a frente, él la miro sorprendido no se esperaba que ella estuviera justo en su centro de (Ahora) trabajo.

-Te presento a Son Goten-Ambos seguían mirándose-El será el nuevo fotógrafo.

* * *

Hace 2 Horas Atrás

Goten caminaba por las calles molesto, estaba pensativo pero con el ceño fruncido, estaba resentido y sobre todo triste de que peleara con su mejor amigo de años. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando no se comprendían en su dolor?, si era cierto que ambos sufrían por dentro pero no se comprendían por el dolor que pasaban.

Compañero del alma

Amigos desde siempre

Dolería perder tu valiosa amistad de hermanos

Y ahora que lo perdemos

Siento pesar

¿Quién diría que con solo una discusión sacaríamos encara todo lo que hicimos los dos?

Sin darse cuenta estaba el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Bra ayer, suspiro y se quedó mirando unos minutos pensando.

Ahora que no tenía donde ir, tenía que conseguir un trabajo y pronto porque sencillamente no podía pasar la noche en la calle aunque…

 _"No es tan mala idea después de todo"_. Pensó pero luego sacudió su cabeza negando.

Miro atentamente una tienda donde justamente salía Pares con algunas bolsas dirigiéndose a la fuente para dejar las bolsas y contarlas, la observo hasta que la peli-castaña volteo para encontrarse con los ojos azabaches.

-¡Goten!-Grito ella, llamándolo con la mano para que se acercase.

Él no quería ser malo con ella, tampoco como la última vez que salió corriendo, entonces se acercó a ella hasta llegar a la fuente, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y Goten por un intento de devolverla hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola Pares-Saludo sin saber que decir, avergonzado por lo que paso en el restaurante.

-Me alegra verte Goten, ¿Qué te trajo al centro de la ciudad?-Pregunto animadamente.

Él se sorprendió, pensó que ella le preguntaría por aquella actitud ese día pero no, le estaba saludando animada y se veía feliz de verlo. Le parecía raro completamente.

-Eh, nada-Respondió cortés-Oye Pares, quiero disculparme por lo que paso, veras yo…

-No digas nada-Lo interrumpió-Estabas mal ese día y yo solo te presione para que vayamos a tomar algo, de verdad lo siento por mí imprudencia.

-Yo…-Se quedó callado-Es mi culpa, hay montones de problemas en mí cabeza, ahora Trunks y yo tuvimos una discusión y deje la casa…-Iba continuar pero Pares le toco la mano.

-Mira, será mejor que nos sentemos y me expliques todo-Sonrío compresiva.

Goten empezó a explicarle a Pares algunas cosas, ocultando algunas cosas que para él no tenía porque, saberlo nadie más.

1 Hora Después

-Quiero que te sientas cómodo, esta es tan bien tú casa-Dijo Pares desde la cocina.

Un suspiro fuerte

¿Qué más podía hacer?, tenía un trabajo pero no alcanzaba para pagar un cuarto " _Trunks y yo poníamos el dinero de los dos, por eso alcanzaba para un casita pequeña"_. Pensó mientras subía las escaleras para ir donde su temporal habitación, Pares le indico donde era y justamente al costado de la puerta de la castaña.

Abrió la puerta y miro lo bien que estaban una cama grande pegada a una ventana, al costado tenía una mesita de noche y al frente tenía como una mini-biblioteca con algunos pequeños muebles.

-Solo será un tiempo-Murmuro para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama observando más todo.

Se recostó en la cama observando el techo y en eso le vino un recuerdo de la peli-azul, " _Soy un idiota…"_ perdió a Bra Brifer.

¿Cómo perder a al alguien que nunca tuvo?

Ella lo dijo: "Mi amor se perdió hace mucho"

Algo que nunca empezó

El amor de ambos nunca dio un comienzo

Porque él mismo no lo permitió

Con la mentira y el engaño

Ella nunca lo sabrá

Porque él nunca

Sera capaz de decirle tal cosa

Toc Toc Toc

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, dio el "Pase" porque obviamente ya sabía quién era. Pares entro con una bandeja de comida con jugo de naranja quien lo puso en la mesa de noche. Goten se sentó de nuevo mientras ella seguía parada frente a él.

-Sé que no tienes ropa, así que…-Salió un momento de la habitación y trajo algo embolsado pero claramente se veía que era un pantalón con una camisa.

-No acepto nada, ya tengo un trabajo y con eso puedo comprar ropa nueva-Dijo negando la bolsa que entregaba ella.

-Hablando de eso-Se puso nerviosa-Pues hable con tu jefe y pues le dije que renunciabas-Hablo en voz baja.

-¿¡Que!?-Se paró sorprendido-¿Pero…? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡Era el único trabajo con el que podía estar estable!

-En realidad no-Saco una pequeña libreta-El sueldo que te pagaban era horrible, por lo que me contaste tú y porque averigüé-Lo miro sonriente-Pero…-Mirando fijamente la libreta-Llame a algunos contactos y tendrás una entrevista de trabajo ¡Hoy!-Arranco el papel y le entrego a Goten quien la miraba totalmente espantado.

-Pares de verdad te lo agradezco, pero no tenías porque…-Fue interrumpido por ella.

-Goten no tienes porque preocuparte si hago las cosas por ti, tampoco te sientas mal. Eres mi amigo, a decir verdad el único al que aprecio bastante-Apareció un brillo en los ojos marrones.

Pares intento algo que jamás pensó que lo haría, se acercó a Goten quien la miraba con los ojos como platos al sentir sus labios de ella. Él se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, veía como la peli-castaña movía sus labios contra los suyos y el mirándola como todo un imbécil hasta que solo fueron 3 segundos para que él la separara.

El peli-negro realmente no sabía que decir, se quedó mirándola a los ojos al igual que Pares a él. Era incómodo para Goten tener que estar así con ella, a decir verdad, ellos siempre fueron unidos porque se llevaban de maravilla pero luego vino la repentina muerte de sus padres y la extraña enfermedad de Gohan haciendo que se distanciaran de forma silenciosa.

-Yo…-Pares estaba por hablar para justificarse, estaba avergonzada y sobre todo sonrojada.

-No digas nada-Él no quería escuchar nada por ahora-Iré a la dirección que me diste, solo déjame solo para bañarme y vestirme-La oji-marrón asintió decepcionada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

 _"Perdón Goten, pero no me pude resistir a besar esos labios que tanto é deseado a mis 14 años"_

* * *

Hora Actual

José miraba algo confundido como Bra miraba al nuevo fotógrafo, le parecía extraño como si ambos ya se conociera, prefirió no decir nada o preguntar algo indebido. Miro al peli-negro que miraba con una gran felicidad y sorpresa a la peli-azul.

-Bueno chicos, lamentable pero tengo que irme a una reunión-Dijo mirando el reloj colgado en la pared-Katty bajara en unos minutos para ver el trabajo y ya sabes retocar el maquillaje-Menciono mirando a Bra.

Goten miro a su jefe quien veía a Bra de una manera no profesional, se molesto fuertemente ¡Que ni se atreva a intentar algo con ella!, Bra era **_solamente de él_** ¡Nadie tenía porque verla de esa forma!.

-Nos vemos luego, linda-Agarro con delicadeza la mano de la oji-azul besándole como todo un caballero haciendo que Bra se sonroja.

Exploto, Goten de verdad estaba molesto con su nuevo jefe, era una sensación jamás sentida de querer matar a alguien cuando toca lo que le **_pertenece._** Espero que se fuera para dirigir su mirada molesta a Bra.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-Pregunto mirando a Goten extraño apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-¡ **Nadie toca lo que es mío!** -Grito aprisionando a Bra en una esquina, ella estaba sorprendida.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?-Grito molesta.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Lo que pasa es que me **perteneces**!-La miro para después agarrarla de la cintura y besarla con pasión.

* * *

Nota de Autora

*Sacando las ratas y arañas* ¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Sigo viva!

Wou creo que este cap esta demasiado largo (?) ¡ 3440 Palabras! bueno eso es lo que dice donde escribo la historia.

De verdad perdonen mi demora, se que no valdrá de excusa pero:

.Exposiciones

.Trabajos Grupales

.Maquetas

.Tareas y más tareas

Espero que me disculpen, y bueno opinando este capi que acabo de hacer yo (Jejeje) opino que Goten es una ternura y que Gohan ya se esta pasando un poquito (?). Bra esta dispuesta a seguir con la demanda ¡OMG!. Y el inesperado beso por parte de la perejita ¡Si! ¡Los celos salieron para sacar valor en Goten!

Gracias a **Angel** por comentar y preocuparse ¡De verdad me inspiras!, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicologico. Gracias por ser paciente (Enserio)

Nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización. n.n


	9. Chapter 9: Resolviendo tu Amor y Pasado

**Capítulo 9: Resolviendo tu amor y Pasado Oscuro**

Verdaderamente esto era lo peor del mundo, ¡Estoy tan metido en estas historias de los reyes antiguos!, me ha encantado de verdad ni siquiera me é fijado la hora porque no paro de leer. Si lo sé, ¿Pan?, ella estará bien, no sale de la casa muy a menudo y si sale es para irse al lago para solo pensar en Trunks. Como Goten lo hacía con esa chica…

Mi mente se queda en blanco y dejo el libro, _"Como Goten a ella_ …" Me quedo estático y me doy una cachetada mentalmente ¿¡Que hermano soy!? ¡Dejando a su pobre hermana sola en casa cuando ella necesita apoyo y protección!, soy una basura de hermano, soy premiado como el peor hermano de la historia.

Volteó y miro la hora ¡7:30 pm! ¿Qué clase de idiota deja a su hermana sola?, dejo los libros hasta que miro la sección de letras de los alfabetos ¡Maldita sea!, solo me quedaban dos libros para terminar la B ¡Pero aun no encuentro el apellido y la foto de la chica!, no, no puedo irme ahora...¡Necesito encontrarla!...Lo sé, sueno como un obsesionado maniático, pero esperen…

¡El Internet! ¿¡Cómo diablos no se me ocurrió?!, eso es…Salgo corriendo a las maquinas donde están las computadoras y cuando estoy al frente de ellas se me forma una sonrisa que la gente que me conoce le daría temor. Siento alguien tocarme el hombro y con un poco de fastidió porque me interrumpieran volteó con la mirada seria.

-Eh, disculpe…-Se sonroja repentinamente-Pero ya vamos a cerrar.

¿¡Que!?, no, no todavía no termino con la investigación.

-¿Tan rápido?-Ella asiente confusa-Por favor, deme solo unos 10 minutos más, necesito encontrar a…-Cierro mi boca y la miro.

Ella no puede saberlo.

-Necesito localizar a mi hermana-Digo sonriente y ella arruga el ceño.

-¿Su hermana?-Enarca una ceja-¿Por qué no va a la policía?

-Bueno, es que…-" _Piensa inteligente"_ -Pues la verdad es que ella me dijo que la buscara por Internet, pero ella no está secuestrada o algo así si es lo que piensas, solo quiere que la busque con su nombre y eso-Río nerviosamente.

-Está bien-Suspiro-Te daré 10 minutos-Me sonríe.

-Gracias- _"Ahora que la miro, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, al igual que ella"_

* * *

La verdad que este día no me ha ido tan bien, Goten se fue de la casa para ir a quien sabe dónde y mi jefe me suspendió por mala conducta de hoy y no iré a trabajar por unos 4 días.

Estoy demasiado estresadoy necesito relajarme, Panny como te necesito en estos momentos, tus abrazos, tus exquisitos besos, los grandes consejos y sobre todo tus "Te amo".

Tal vez, tal vez pueda verte, si es demasiado tarde, pero no me importa, necesito verte y ver que estás bien, que tienes esa sonrisa que te caracteriza tal y como eres.

Salgo de la pequeña casa donde vivo, y camino con dirección a la montaña Paoz, mirando los carteles con luces y algunas cosas más.

Después de una hora llego, camino hasta llegar a la ventana donde daba la sala, veo de reojo por la ventana. La maleta con el saco de Gohan no estaba, significa que no ha llegado todavía ¡Perfecto!, podré estar a solas con ella.

Saco las llaves de copia que son de Goten, bueno era, él me las regalo para que pudiera entrar ¿Razón?, si algún día Gohan no llegaba tenía oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con mi Panny.

Abro despacio la puerta y no se oye ningún ruido, cierro con seguro para que no vaya entrar alguien más y camino despacio por aquella alfombra, miro el comedor, cocina y decido que está en su habitación.

Subo las escaleras y al llegar a su puerta, me fijo que no tiene seguro y sonrío de medio lado y al abrirla me doy con la sorpresa que no había nadie, camino hasta la puerta del baño y la abro, ella no estaba.

¡¿Dónde rayos se metió!?, estoy preocupado ¡Mi Panny no está en su casa y anda sola afuera!, respiro agitado cuando salgo volando desde las escaleras para llegar a la puerta y cuando volteo para el reloj veo una pequeña nota pegada al costado de la puerta.

 _Hola hermano:_

 _Perdón por no avisarte personalmente pero no venías así que decidí decirte que é salido y no llegare hasta las 10:30 pm, espero que no te moleste hermano querido._

 _Un abrazo de Pan._

-Maldita sea…-Susurre apretando la pequeña nota y tirándola a la basura, salí de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

 _"Tú nunca sales sola Pan, y ahora no se con quién estés pero me importa un pepino. Te encontrare y no me importa si tarde hasta el día siguiente."_

* * *

Después de un encuentro tan incómodo con mi ahora amigo Ubb, decimos salir y conocernos mejor por aquel bosque, si es demasiado salir con un chico que has conocido el mismo día y más si es de noche. Pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en él.

-¡Listo!, llegamos Pan-Veo un pequeño pueblo.

Lo miro y él me sonríe, las luces que colgaban de algunas cuerdas alumbran lo suficiente el lugar, las casas están hechas de madera con barro, las madres sacaban de un río agua para lavar a estas horas nocturnas y un poco más al fondo había una fogata con unas cuantas personas alrededor.

-¡Madre!-Grito Ubb que delicadamente me agarro de la mano, llevándome con él a una pequeña casa.

Una peli-negra, de piel blanca salía de la casa al sentir el llamado de Ubb, tenía un vestido celeste con unas sandalias blancas, al acercarme pude ver que sus ojos eran chocolate.

-Hijo, ¿Porque saliste tan tarde?, sabes perfectamente que no se puede salir pasadas de las 5.

-Lo se mamá, y lo siento si te preocupe. Solo fui a ver el bosque-Sonríe y aun me tenía de la mano.

-Hay hijo, pero espera ¿Quién es esta linda joven?-Me sonroje -Y aparte de ser tierna.

-Mamá, ella es Pan-Me presente, yo le suelto la mano y le sonrío a la señora.

-Es un gusto conocerla Señora.

-Querida, dime Olivia-Ella me mira de reojo-¿Mis modales donde quedan?, vamos pasen a dentro, hace un frío de pelos para que anden afuera.

* * *

Lo veo y parece un chico muy lindo. No puedo creer que con tan solo unas palabras me haya convencido para dejar la biblioteca un tiempo más abierta, nunca nadie me ha convencido, cuando me lo pedían yo los encerraba si es que no salían, yo no entiendo porque la personas no hacen como algunas pocas; sacarse la tarjeta de la biblioteca y así llevarse el libro que quisieran y devolverlo a la fecha que otorgue la computadora.

Solo lo miro, parece muy concentrado pero no sé que realmente busca, lo que me dijo de una supuesta "hermana" es mentira, lo sé. No porque haya sido la peor mentira del mundo, sino por su mirada, es tan fácil de ver lo que siente y piensa.

-Maldición-Lo oyó maldecir y dejo mis pensamientos de lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto prudente, no quiero que me crea una metiche.

-No, solo que…Ag-Saca de su bolsillo una foto y lo observo asombrada-Quisiera que me diera el nombre y apellido de esta joven. Si es que la conoce-Me señala a ¿Bra?

Wau, ¿Por qué él tiene una foto de todos los integrantes Brifer?

-¿Usted es pariente o conocido de la Joven Bra Brifer?-Pregunte agarrando la foto.

Se queda en silencio, y de pronto sonríe de felicidad ¿Quién es este loco?, se para y me abraza, me quede anonada.

-¡Gracias!-Siento como mi corazón salta de alegría ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, él se separa pero me sigue agarrando de los hombros con ambas manos, sus ojos tienen un brillo y su felicidad de que le haya dicho lo que buscaba es notable. Siento una pequeña punzada en el pecho ¿Por qué me siento triste? .

-¿De nada?-Él me observa y luego vuelve hacia la computadora escribiendo el nombre de Bra-¡Aquí esta! ¡Por fin te encontré!

¿Es un obsesionado con Bra? ¿Por qué la busca? ¿Tienen una relación? ¡Ash!, esto me está llenando de curiosidad.

-Bien aquí está la dirección-Prende la impresora y luego imprime toda la información-Listo.

-Disculpe…-Hable con voz baja, me estaba dando desconfianza. Se voltea hacía mi con papel en mano.

-Se lo agradezco tanto Señorita…-Se queda esperando que le diga mi nombre.

-Videl, fue un ¿Gusto?, Joven…-Igual espero que me dé su nombre.

-Son Gohan, gracias por no cerrar la biblioteca y por ayudarme con la investigación de mi hermana-La última palabra lo dijo nervioso.

-Claro-Rodee mis ojos, sigue con esa mentira, el mismo se ha descubierto solo.

Él solo asintió y se despidió, yo por decirlo lo acompañe hasta la puerta y Gohan salió, yo cuando estaba a punto de cambiarlo de "Abierto" a "Cerrado", el me llama.

-Me gustaría recompensarla por su tiempo perdido conmigo, ¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo mañana a las 11:30 am?-¿Me está invitando a una cita?, no lo puedo creer.

-Claro-Tartamudeo-¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-¿Le parece si la recojo aquí?-Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Sí, que tenga buenas noches Gohan

-Lo mismo digo Videl-Y desaparece por las calles.

Me quedo como una tonta en la puerta, entro y a través del cristal transparente, cambio de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

* * *

Se seguían besando con tanto amor guardado, después de mucho tiempo ambos volvían a besarse como en un tiempo lejano lo hicieron, Goten realmente estaba feliz, sintiendo los labios de su Bra ¿Su Bra?, si ella le pertenecía, quiera o no pero Bra es suya.

La peli-azul solo disfrutaba el beso, desconecto toda su mente para solamente dejarse llevar. Este momento era de dicha para ella, hasta que su mente hizo "Clip".

-No, no puedo-Susurro al momento que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Bra…-Él la miro-Sí que puedes, solo déjate llevar-La volvió a besar.

Esta vez la oji-celeste no correspondió al beso, empujo a Goten separándose al instante.

-¡Jamás me vuelvas a besar!-Grito molesta, sobre todo porque haya caído en un solo beso por parte de él.

-¿Enserio quieres que no vuelva a besar tus labios?-Puso una mano en la mejilla de la joven-¿Quieres eso, princesa?-Se acercó, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella-Dime lo Bra, así cumplo tu petición.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, sintieron la puerta abrirse. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, actuando naturalmente.

-¡Hola Bra! Y…-Se quedó mirando a Goten-¡Vaya! Pero que guapo fotógrafo nos trajo José ¿No te parece peli-azul?-Katty miro de una manera coqueta al peli-negro haciendo que este se sonroje.

Bra le mando una mala cara a la peli-roja, haciendo que ella se sorprenda pero luego sonría de manera divertida.

-Y bueno chicos, ¿Ya tienen algunas fotos?, tenemos que mandarlas mañana por la mañana-Se acerca a la cámara de fotografía-¡Oh, por Kami! ¡¿No tienen ninguna foto?!-Miro a los dos presentes.

-Eh, lo siento…Es que yo-Goten estaba por justificarse.

-Es mi culpa Katty, yo lo distraje con algunas preguntas-Se echó la culpa-No volverá a suceder, pero por favor no lo echen.

La oji-verde miro a los dos y luego río, Goten y Bra se quedaron mirando confundidos, luego de que terminara esa risa extraña, hablo.

-No se preocupen chicos-Miro su reloj-Vaya, son las 9:00 pm, si nos apuramos terminaremos a las 11:00 pm.

Bra sin decir nada, se puso en el fondo blanco posando como toda una profesional.

 _"Ay Bra, eres la belleza en vida…Haré todo por recuperarte"._ Pensó Goten mientras tomaba las fotos.

* * *

 **Pov Trunks**

* * *

No puede ser, llevo caminando 20 minutos y aun no la encuentro. Estoy muy preocupado por ella, nunca ha salido más que con Goten y conmigo, bueno también iba sola al bosque a cuidar a los animales pero esto es muy lejos para ella.

Caminaba hasta que vi una sombra, me puse en guardia y me acerque un poco. Hasta que sentí que me agarraron por atrás y solo atine a darle un puñete, donde sea que caiga.

-¡Oh, chaval! ¡Eso dolió!-Se quejó el sujeto-¡Trunks sigues siendo un bestia!

-¿Papá?-Pregunte sorprendido-¿Es usted?-No pude evitar, emocionarme

-Hijo, por supuesto que soy yo-Se paró tocándose la cabeza-Vaya, tus golpes no han cambiado

Estoy tan feliz de volver a ver al hombre que me dio hogar y comida cuando estaba en una etapa difícil en mi adolescencia, a este sujeto le debo mucho. Lo considero mucho, hasta el punto que lo é llamado papá, porque él es mi padre y yo su hijo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo hijo, es muy tarde-Saca un pañuelo y se lo pasa por la frente.

-Papá, usted de seguro ya debe saberlo-Baje la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Si lo sé, los rumores corren rápido. Espere que volvieras a la casa cuando Gohan te echo, pero nunca volviste-Vi decepción en sus ojos-Hubiera querido una explicación en vez de que te fueras.

-Lo siento mucho padre, pero en ese momento me sentí muy destrozado, no pensé en ti ni en nadie más.

-No te preocupes, es muy duro aguantar eso-Miro su reloj-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Pan?

Cierto, todo este encuentro con mi padre me hizo olvidarme que estoy buscando a Pan por un rato, estoy muy preocupado. Tal vez mi padre la haya visto.

-Papá, ¿Has visto pasar por aquí a Pan?

-Si la vi pasar-Sonreí-Pero no estaba sola-Se me borra la sonrisa-Estaba con un joven moreno, creo que se fueron al pueblo de aquí cerca.

-¿Con un chico?-Sentí que mi cuerpo hervía.

-Exacto-Me miro divertido-Ella no me noto cuando pasaba con el muchacho, el pueblo esta algunos pasos más adelante.

-Gracias papá-Estaba apretando mis dientes, estoy bastante enojado.

Me despedí de mi padre y me volteé para dirigirme al pueblo donde se encontraba Pan, cuando siento que él me toca el hombro deteniéndome.

-Hijo, te conozco muy bien. No vayas hacer alguna locura y menos algo para que ella se enoje ¿De acuerdo?-Me lo dijo todo sin que yo volteara.

-No prometo mucho papá, me conoces-Sin decir más, camine hasta desaparecer.

* * *

 **Pov Ubb**

* * *

Pan es tan maravillosa, la conozco de un día y puedo decir que es la mejor persona en el mundo. No puedo creer que este sintiendo cosas por ella, espero que algún día podamos ser más que unos simples amigos.

-Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-Pregunto mi madre sirviendo un vaso de té a Pan.

-Pues, yo caminaba por el bosque cuando de repente me tropecé. Cayendo encima de Ubb-Yo sonreí-Empezamos hablar y conocernos un poco más, hasta que él me invito a venir aquí.

-¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados por ti?-Mi madre sonaba algo preocupada por ella.

-No tengo padres-Me quede mirándola sorprendido-Mis papas murieron en un asalto o algo así, solo tengo dos hermanos mayores-Podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

Es verdad que habíamos conversado, pero no me contó que sus padres murieron en un asalto. Mi madre se sintió apenada y se disculpó, no lo puedo creer…

-Lo siento mucho querida, no sabía…-Fue interrumpida por mi ella.

-No se preocupe Olivia-Ella sonrío-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya no me afecta tanto-Note que mentía.

Pasamos conversando algunos temas, parece que mi madre y Pan se llevan muy bien, yo solo las veía imaginándolas así todos los días, hasta que desperté del sueño. Creo que estaba hiendo muy rápido, pero es que con Pan se puede imaginar a la esposa perfecta.

Luego de terminar nuestros vasos de té, salimos los tres afuera para ir a la fogata donde se daba una pequeña celebración. Carlos quien era el que tocaba la guitarra propuso que todos bailen, lo cual yo invite a Pan salir y por suerte ella acepto.

* * *

 **Pov Katty**

* * *

Los tres terminamos de tomar las fotos, no se necesitó editar la foto porque realmente Bra es como la chica "perfecta" para las fotos, a veces le tomo un poco de envidia pero es envidia sana, yo tenía el sueño de volverme una modelo pero preferí ser maquilladora y peinadora. Lo cual me encanta.

Ahora yo estoy por los pasillos para recoger mi bolso y algunas pertenencias mías, cuándo creo que todo lo tengo, se me olvido que mi celular estaba en el camerino donde peine y arregle a la peli-celeste, voy de inmediato hasta que siento unas dos voces.

-Solo pido que me des una segunda oportunidad-¿Qué estaba pasando…?-Por favor Bra…

-Déjalo Goten-¿El fotógrafo?-Ya hemos pasado mucho para de nuevo hacernos daño, solo seamos compañeros de trabajo.

Yo estoy con cara de ¿WTF?

-Solo dime si aún me quieres-Oí un sonido.

No pude escuchar más, ya que empezaron hablar en susurros pero antes de tocar porque enserio, quiero mi celular y tengo que interrumpirlos. A parte quiero ver cómo se comportaran al verme. Escucho un ¡Pum! y ahora sí, toco la puerta y la abro.

Me doy con un Goten mirándose al espejo y a la peli-celeste sentada en el sofá toda ¿Calurosa?, wou ¿Ellos estaban a punto de hacer algo que creo que pienso?, no sé porque pero tengo ganas de reírme hasta que me duela mi panza.

-Hola chicos, solo vengo por mi celular-Tome mi precioso aparato y lo guarde en mi bolso.

-Claro Katty-Dijo Goten volteándose a verme.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo-Tengo ganas de reírme por la cara que tiene la peli-celeste.

-¡Espera Katty!-Me detuvo ella, quien recogía su bolso y se acomodaba rápidamente el cabello al frente del espejo.

-¿Qué pasa oji-azul?-No sé pero creo no la llamare por su nombre, me gusta llamarla "peli-celeste" o "oji-azul" aunque sus ojos no son tan azules.

-Voy contigo, ya es muy tarde-Al momento de salir las dos, el fotógrafo se nos acerca.

-Esperen chicas, las acompaño hasta afuera.

Me quedo mirando como es que ella le mira fulminante y él solo la miraba sonriente, no me queda claro que es lo que pasa entre ellos dos pero si una cosa. Y es que estos dos tuvieron algo por lo que oí de "casualidad", me ha llenado de curiosidad y aunque no debería meterme pero ¡Al diablo!.

* * *

Trunks se adentró un poco más al bosque, sintiendo música y personas gritando de felicidad _"Ese debe ser el pueblo…"_ , sin más se puso al costado de un árbol que se encontraba hay, miro por todos lados buscando a la azabache, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

En una fogata, un poco más alejado. Se encontraban personas bailando y alguien capto su atención y es que una peli-negra que se parecía mucho a Pan, bailaba con morocho muy pegados.

-Espera…¡Esa es Pan!-Grito rabiando-¿Qué hace ella aquí y a estas horas?

La mirada la tenía echo un fuego y llena de celos. Oh sí, Trunks era muy celoso con Pan, no le gustaba que ningún chico se le acercara, a menos que sea Gohan, Goten o su padre.

-¿¡Que?!-Grito furioso, saliendo de su "escondite". Viendo como los dos rozaron sus labios en una vuelta que dieron.

Apretó sus puños y acercándose de forma sigilosa, ya estaba algunos pasos de ellos. Pan no lo notaba ni menos Ubb, pero la Señora Olivia sí que lo noto, noto como es que él miraba de forma amenazante a su hijo.

-Disculpe joven-Trunks volteo la mirada a la Señora-¿Es usted del pueblo o algún viajero?

-No Señora-Trato de ser amable y hablarle de forma educada-¿Conoce a esos jóvenes que bailan?-Señalo con la mirada y la peli-negra, supo que esto no iba acabar bien.

-Sí joven, es mi hijo y ella es su amiga-Informo.

-Gracias-No tomo mucha atención porque ya estaba al costado de la "parejita"

-¡¿Trunks?!-Se impresiono Pan al verlo, cuando Ubb le dio una vuelta, quedando ella pegada frente a él.

-Hola Pan-Sonrío forzosamente-Veo que estas entretenida-Viendo como el oji-negro se acercaba a ellos.

-Pan ¿Quién es este tipo?-Miro mal a Trunks.

-Él…es, bueno-Estaba a punto de explicar.

-Este tipo, idiota-Se acercó amenazante-Es el novio de ella, así que más respeto.

-¡¿Novio?!-Se sorprendió-Pan, me lo hubieras dicho.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, él no es mi novio-Se alejó un poco del peli-lila.

-¿Entonces?-Se confundió-¿Eres o no el novio de Pan?

-Ubb, él no es mi novio. Es mi ex-novio-Se puso al costado del morocho.

-Claro Pan-Trunks rodeo los ojos-Quiero hablar contigo ¡Ahora!-Ordeno jalándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito molesta

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta!-De un puñete, empujo a al oji-azul.

La música paro y habían varias personas del pueblo mirando la escena. Pero a ninguno de los dos involucrados le importaba.

-¡Nadie te pidió que te metas!-Trunks contra-ataco a Ubb, quien recibió el golpe aun más fuerte.

-¡Paren! ¡Trunks, Ubb!-Pan estaba sorprendida y desesperada.

Ambos se encontraban, ya en el suelo golpeándose. Aunque Trunks llevaba la delantera, él sabía como defenderse con los puños. Ya que, sabemos que estuvo en la mafia.

-¡Por favor! ¡Hagan algo o se mataran!-Unas cuatro personas se metieron separando a los dos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡A este maldito lo voy a matar!-Grito molesto el oji-azul, quien trataba de liberarse para matar al tipo que se "aprovecho" de Pan.

-¡Eres un cobarde, imbécil! ¡Pan no vayas con él a ninguna parte!-Los hombres que sostenían a Ubb lo soltaron, ellos sabían que él era el más tranquilo.

-¡Tu no la mandas!-Puso más fuerza para liberarse pero no lo logro.

-¡Ya basta!-Estiro sus brazos, a ambas direcciones-Por favor suelten a Trunks-Ubb estaba atónito-Yo hablare con él.

-Ja-Fue soltado y se sacudió la ropa.

-Lo siento muchísimo-Se disculpó y jalo a Trunks para el bosque.

* * *

 **Ya alejados del pueblo**

Estamos al medio del bosque, lo estoy mirando furiosa pero sobre todo sorprendida que se encuentre aquí y que me haya encontrado.

-¿¡Que hacía con ese extraño!?-Me grita molesto, pero noto sus celos.

-Uno: Él nos es un extraño, es un amigo mío-Enumero con mis dedos-Dos: No tienes ningún derecho de venir y hacer un alboroto, Tres: Tu y yo, no somos nada.

-¡Estás loca!-Me señala molesto-¡Acabas de conocerlo en un solo día y vienes con él, sola y sobre todo de noche!.

-¡No tienes derecho de decirme nada!-Me paro un momento-¡¿Cómo sabes que lo é conocido en un solo día?!

-Eh, pues yo…-Se quedó callado-¡Ese no es el punto!-Odio que me cambien de tema, cuando no lo tengo aclarado del todo.

-¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Sabes que lo odio!-Me acerco amenazante.

-Te lo cambio ¿Y qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer?-Miro su mirada desafiante.

Ag, no me puedo creer que en este mismo momento hable con él, después de todo el daño que me hizo a mí, ocultándome toda la verdad.

-¿Sabes qué?, no debería estar hablándote, eres un idiota que no sabe nada. Así que no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar y menos hacerme un escandaló, ¡Entiende porque tu y yo terminamos hace un año!

Trunks me mira perplejo, tal vez sea porque jamás le e hablando de esa manera. Pero se lo merece, eso y mucho más. Veo como me examina de pies a cabeza y me siento incómoda, debería estar con Ubb para pedirle una disculpa, a él y a su madre.

Estoy cansada de todo esto, me volteo para irme y jamás volver a verlo pero siento que me agarra del brazo impidiéndome que me vaya, vuelvo mi vista hacía él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Por favor, dame solo 5 minutos para explicarte-Quiero librarme, ¡No quiero escucharlo!-Si después de lo que escuchas, no quieres volver a verme…Yo no te molestare nunca más.

-Yo…Ag…No sé cómo empezar-Lo mire y de un acto sin querer, lo tome de ambas manos y lo mire-Gracias, yo antes de conocerte tuve un pasado que fue muy doloroso-Siento que aprieta un poco mis manos-No conocí a mi padres, una señora me cuido hasta mis 10 años y luego esa señora que fue una madre desde que nací, murió de un infarto al recibir una carta que jamás tuve tiempo de leer cuando me llevaron al orfanato-Su mirada se nublo-Ese lugar, nos maltrataban y nos trataban como esclavos, sufrí un año y medio hasta que me escape-Trunks…-Vague con un compañero mío de aquel lugar, hasta que él desapareció por ir a buscar comida-Cerró fuertemente sus ojos-Quede solo, pidiendo limosna, bailando y haciendo trucos para que las personas se compadecieran de mí, después de un tiempo a mis 15 años…Mi compañero del orfanato apareció, él me dijo que encontró un lugar donde nos cuidarían pero tendríamos que cumplir órdenes, me quede desconcertado porque desapareció por 3 años y medio, igual decidí ir con él, donde me llevo no sabía que al tiempo me convertiría en un…un…un-Abre los ojos arrepentido.

-Trunks, no es necesario que me cuentes todo esto, debió ser muy duro todo lo que has pasado. Por favor no te atormentes-Cuantas ganas de abrazarlo.

-No Pan, quiero que entiendas-Sus ojos mostraban piedad y sufrimiento de años guardados.

-Está bien-Susurre.

-Yo me convertí en una persona despiadada, alguien que mataba….

* * *

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana a las 11:00-Se despidió Katty quien se subía a su auto y se marchaba.

Goten miraba de reojo a Bra, ambos estaban afuera del edificio. No sabían que hacer en este momento, se sentían incómodos.

-Bra…-Goten estaba por hablar hasta que su "jefecito" apareció interrumpiéndolo.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen tan tarde?-Pregunto poniéndose su saco.

-José, lo que pasa es que algunas cosas se retrasaron-El peli-castaño miro a él peli-negro-No fue culpa de él, más bien mía-Cambio la mirada hasta la de Bra-Yo lo distraje con algunas preguntas, fue toda mi responsabilidad, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de lo poco que te conozco noto que eres una chica muy curiosa-Él y la oji-celeste sonríen.

Goten miraba con sorpresa esa confianza, se estaba poniendo ¿Celoso?, ¿Tenía celos, nuevamente?, sentía que su nuevo jefe quería aprovecharse de su Bra y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Se está haciendo muy tarde, ¿Te llevo?

Bra estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que Goten respondió por ella.

-Lo siento Señor, pero yo me ofrecí a llevarla y ella acepto ¿No es cierto, _princesa?_ -Recalco la última palabra malicioso.

-Oh, ya veo-José se decepciono-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-Se despidió y se subió a su auto desapareciendo por la carretera.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Bra grito:

-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa Goten?! ¡Nadie te pidió que hablaras por mí!-Estaba furiosa.

-De nada-Respondió sarcástico-Vámonos, se está haciendo muy tarde.

-Goten eres un idiota-Susurro, siguiéndolo a su costado.

-Te escuche princesa y sí, soy un "idiota" y lo seguiré siendo hasta que me perdones y estés a mi lado.

Esas palabras movieron el corazón de Bra..

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

Una enorme disculpa, espero que me disculpen con ese cap. :(

Comentando, me parece bueno que haya aparecido Videl, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos o los que mas quiero. Pero me cae absolutamente bien y tendrá (Como se vera) algo con nuestro Gohan :D.

Me re-contra encanta como se va resolviendo la relación de nuestro querido Goten y nuestra amada Bra, se vera nuevas cosas para ellos en el siguiente cap.

El pasado de Trunks se revela poco a poco, no sé pero este pasado se me ocurrió así de repente, digamos que me lo soñé como él se lo contaba a Pan y ¡Oh!, lo quise poner en la historia ¿Les pareció bien?

Ubb, quiere con Pan...Como el jefecito quiero con Bra. ¡Pongan todo de sí Goten y Trunks! ¡Les quieren quitar al amor de su vida!

En que Katty le diga así a Bra, me pareció bonito y original...Bueno para mí, porque la estén llamando mucho por su nombre creo que gasta y se me paso por la cabeza que le diga "Peli-celeste" o "Oji-azul" espero que les guste porque a mí me gusta.

Bueno el siguiente cap sera publicado este Sábado (¿Oh? ¿Enserio? -.-), ¡Claro!, me pondré súper pila...Se publicara en la noche.

Les mando saludos y un abrazo psicológico. n.n

 **O travez, lo siento mucho.**


	10. Chapter 10: Una nueva Oportunidad

**Capítulo 10: Una nueva Oportunidad**

 **Pov Trunks**

Sentí como todo se nublo, pase de estar al presente al pasado, a un pasado que no me gusta recordar por todo lo que pase e hice. Al momento que dije que fui un asesino, las manos de Pan se alejaron de las mías, provocando un gran dolor en mi interior.

-Fui un asesino, no por diversión o placer, sino porque no me quedaba opción-No hablaba, no decía nada-Estuve con la mafia con Fish, mi compañero de orfanato-Suspire-Tiempo después cuando cumplí mis diecisiete, me revele. No aguantaba el remordimiento de haber matado a esas personas, me enfrente y le dije todo lo que era, salí vivo por suerte pero Fish se quedó, nuestra amistad se quebró hay, ahora nos guardamos rencor y odio…Bueno el caso es que al jefe le quede debiendo por los dos años que pase con él, si el caso era que yo salía tenía que pagar, si me quedaba cómo Fish, recibía todas las comodidades del mundo.

Paré mi relato para verla a los ojos, estaban perdidos en el cielo nocturno, esta shokeada y no la culpo. Nunca le conté mi pasado, solo quería vivir el presente con ella y después mi futuro a su lado, pero ahora no sé realmente que pasara con nosotros.

-Cuando me conociste en el bosque, yo les debía por eso es que ellos me golpeaban como lo presenciaste-Ella vuelve sus ojos hacía mí-Te vi y me quede perdido en ti, sentí que podía tener esperanza a toda esa vida que había llevado, nos conocimos, empezamos como amigos y me termine enamorando como todo un loco-Me acerco más a ella-Pan, yo le propuse a Goten que robáramos esa casa de millonarios porque…Mi jefe me lo pidió-Sus manos de ella empezaban a temblar-Me amenazó con hacer daño a Goten, Gohan y sobre todo a ti, nunca quise hacerlo pero no tenía otra alternativa, él sabía todo de ustedes.

Cuidadosamente, tome sus manos y el silencio me mataba, quiero oír su voz.

-Pan, por favor di algo-Ella parece ser que volvió en sí.

-Trunks yo…

* * *

-Bueno, ya llegamos-Ambos chicos estaban en la puerta de la residencia Brifer.

-No pensé que me acompañarías hasta aquí-Bra saco las llaves-Y tampoco pensé que serías tan basura para venir al lugar donde me dejaste.

Goten sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-Te é echo sufrir mucho y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Pero quiero recuperarte, déjame de nuevo ganarme tu confianza como tu amor-Agarro las manos de la peli-celeste.

-Goten…-Su orgullo le decía que no-Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ti-Se soltó del agarre-No hay nada que puedas hacer-Estaba por abrir la puerta pero la mano del peli-negro la detuvo.

-Te lo pido Bra, por favor-Se miraron a los ojos-Antes de ir al trabajo, ¿Que dices si paso por ti a las 9:00 am?, solo para ir a tomar algo y esta vez te prometo que te diré toda la verdad.

-Lo siento, no puedo a esa hora-Se acordó que tenía que ir mañana a la comisaria-Pero después podríamos ir a la hora de descanso a tomar un café.

El oji-negro sonrío, abrazo a Bra sorpresivamente y ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos.

-Gracias…-Susurro en su oído y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos mañana-Se separaron del abrazo.

-Sí, buenas noches princesa.

Vio cómo desparecía por las calles en la oscuridad, suspiro y luego entro a dentro cerrando la puerta viendo que todo estaba oscuro. "Bien le diré a mi madre que llegue menos de las 10:00", camino pero su estomagó hizo un pequeño ruido, exigiendo comida. Se encamino a la cocina y abrió la refrigeradora para sacar una botella de leche y un pastelillo.

Pero cuando cerro la puertilla, se asustó botando la botella y el pastel, haciendo que estos se derramen en el suelo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?-Tenía una mano en su pecho y vio como su padre arqueo una ceja.

-Hmp-Hizo su típico gesto y observo de pies a cabeza a Bra-¿Quién era el tipo de afuera?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál tipo?-Su padre se acercó a la nevera y saco algunos bocadillos.

-Mañana lo traes a la casa-Eso último lo dijo para desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

 **Pov Bra**

¿Por qué papá quiere que traiga a Goten?, ¿Con que propósito?, a veces no comprendo mucho a papá y ese susto que me dio casi me mata, siempre aparece de las sombras. Pero igual amo a mi padre.

Agarro el trapo y empiezo a limpiar el charco de leche y algunos trozos del pastel que ha embarrado con su cubierta de chocolate, lastima era el último.

Dejo todo limpio y en orden, me lavo las manos y subo las escaleras agotada, ya son las 12:30 am y ya es otro día, ash mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la estación de policía y decir que si seguiré con la denuncia, ojala pudiera ir mi madre en vez de yo, así podía a ver ido mas temprano con Goten para aclararle que me deje en paz.

" _¿Segura que quieres eso?"_

Me ha hecho mucho daño, no aguantare otra vez sus estupideces.

 _"En el fondo lo sigues queriendo, vamos inténtalo una vez más"_

Jamás…Cansada de combatir con la conciencia " _O el corazón",_ ya bañada y vestida, me recuesto en mi preciosa cama y cierro los ojos por el agotamiento. Mañana será un nuevo día.

 **Fin Pov Bra**

* * *

 **Pov Vegeta**

Ya era demasiado tarde para que mi pequeña este afuera, ¡No entiendo porque no acepto trabajar en la empresa con nosotros!, es más seguro en vez de que salga de Lunes a Viernes a las 11:00 am hasta las 6:00 pm.

Me levante de la cama mientras que mi mujer dormía, se veía tan tranquila _"Y hermosa…"_ sin que ande chichando por toda la casa, la observe unos momentos y luego fui para la sala. Llegue y me senté en el sofá, mirando sencillamente a la nada.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí un ruido afuera, me pare y sigilosamente mire por la ventana.

Mi pequeña estaba hablando con un extraño ¿Acaso se fue a trabajar o de fiesta?, estaba serio más de lo que soy, mire como esa sabandija tocaba las manos mi hija, estaba a punto de salir y darle sus buenos golpes por propasarse con Bra cuando….

Veo el rostro del imbécil cuando abrazo a mi pequeña _"Esa cara, esa cara de idiota se me hace familiar…"_ me quede mirando sorprendido hasta que sacudí la cabeza. Espere hasta que se despidieran y cuando Bra entro, el estomagó de ella hizo un crujido lo cual ella iba ir directo a la cocina.

Después de verla sacando las cosas, como si nada aparezco, viendo como asustándola haciendo que ella bote las cosas. Arqueo una ceja y la observo para comprobar que no se fue a otro lugar que no sea el trabajo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?-Tenía una mano en su pecho.

-Hmp-Cuando compruebo que no se fue para otro lado, pregunto por ese insecto -¿Quién era el tipo de afuera?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál tipo?-Me acerque a la refrigeradora y saque unos bocadillos.

-Mañana lo traes a la casa-Y fue lo último que dije.

Me encamine de nuevo al sofá y empecé a comer, pero esta vez despacio pensando si de verdad será el engendro de Kakarotto.

 **Fin Pov Vegeta**

* * *

 **Pov Goten**

Todo está saliendo maso-menos bien para mí, convencí a Bra para salir y eso es un gran avance para re-conquistarla. La quiero mucho y espero conseguir su perdón.

Llego hasta la puerta de la casa de Pares, toco la puerta porque ella todavía no me ha dado las llaves y pues hubiera sido mejor que me las haya dado. Por dos razones: quiero despertarla tan tarde y 2. Pues no quiero encontrármela, no hoy, por el incidente.

Espero unos minutos hasta que si la luz prenderse y escuchar ruidos en la puerta, abriéndose, la veo todo soñolienta.

-Hola Pares, perdona la hora-La vi cerrar sus ojos y luego abrirlos.

-Sí, sí, sí. No te preocupes-Entra y después yo, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Me has estado esperando?-La veo sorprendido, viendo en el sofá una manta con su laptop, unos libros, lentes para ver y su taza de café.

-Tal vez…-Apaga la laptop y me mira-¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues bien, Pares quiero agradecerte-Sonreí.

Sí ella no me hubiera dicho sobre el trabajo, posiblemente nunca más haya visto a Bra. Pero gracias a Pares por enviarme a ese trabajo nuevo, tuve la gran dicha de verla de nuevo.

-¿Agradecerme?-Me mira confundida-Ya te lo dije, tonto. Siempre te ayudare en lo que necesites.

Sorpresivamente, le doy un abrazo de amigos. Ella ha hecho mucho por mí desde que éramos pequeños y casi nunca le e dado las gracias.

-Goten…-Ella me corresponde.

-No digas nada Pares, solo quiero agradecerte por darme un techo, un nuevo trabajo y por de nuevo darme tu amistad-Al decir lo último se separo de mí.

-¿Amistad?-Asentí confuso ¿Ella no quiere volver a ser mi amiga?-Claro-Vi que sonrió ¿Forzadamente?

-Bueno, quiero decirte que si necesitas algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, solo dime. No siempre me tendrás que ayudar tu-Río.

-Por supuesto-Agarro su laptop-Si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. Si tienes hambre ya sabes dónde está la cocina, buenas noches-La vi subir las escaleras hasta que escuche su puerta cerrarse.

Ha sido un día agotador, pero sobre todo bueno. Espero que mañana todo salga bien en ese almuerzo que tendré con Bra.

Voy a la cocina y me como un aperitivo pequeño. Termino y limpio todo, subo las escaleras y llego a mí habitación cerrando la puerta y entrando al baño a bañarme para luego vestirme y por fin echarme a la cama.

 **Fin Pov Goten**

* * *

Las manos le temblaban, no sabía que decir o hacer…Estaba totalmente anonada, es como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fría y se haya congelado por completo. Miro al peli-lila que esperaba una respuesta pero ella no estaba segura, ¿Qué podía decir?, algo obvio que le decía su mente era _"Abraza lo tonta, ¿Ya vez lo que tuvo que hacer por ti?"_.

Pero algo no le dejaba, sentía miedo. ¿Miedo de que…?, de volver a confiar en él…

-Trunks yo…-Dejo caer sus manos y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos-No puedo, lo siento-Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y salió corriendo.

-Pan-Cayó al suelo arrodillado, lamentándose-Maldito Fish, maldito jefe y maldito sea yo…

Después de unos minutos de estar en el suelo, maldiciendo su pasada y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, se paró y con la mirada vacía, se fue a buscar a su consejero. A su padre.

 **Al día Siguiente**

 **Pov Pares**

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, eran exactamente las 8:30 am y Goten todavía no se levantaba, es mejor así. Vino muy tarde y no me extrañaría que el pobre se sintiera cansado.

Pongo una jarra de zumo de naranja en la mesa, llevo los dos platos que contenían unos ricos panqueques con miel. Los dejo en su respectivo lugar y acomodo los vasos, espero que Goten de verdad se sorprenda con esto.

Me lavo las manos y subo las escaleras, espero que sean las nueve en punto y toco su puerta, pasan unos minutos y lo siento abrirse, dándome una vista muy espectacular.

Se encontraba con el torso desnudo y con sus pantalones de pijama. Wau, es un encanto.

-¿Ah?-Todavía estaba medio dormido-¿Qué pasa?-Dio un bostezo tapándose la boca.

-No bueno es que-Enserio me ponía nerviosa verlo así-Solo quería decirte que el desayuno está servido-Sonreí sonrojada.

-Ok, bajare enseguida-Parece que no sea dado cuenta que esta sin polo-Bueno nos vemos abajo.

Solo asentí y baje al primer piso, necesito refrescar mi cara después de verlo así, esos músculos marcados y esos abdominales. Vaya, no quiero hacer ninguna tontería ahora.

Cuando me senté en la mesa, sonó el teléfono. Me levante de inmediato y conteste.

-¿Bueno?

- _¡Hola Pares!-Me rompió el tímpano-Por favor necesito tu ayuda urgente, hubiera querido pedirle el favor a tu ya sabes-Rodee los ojos-Ag, si ella no nos hubiera dejado no te lo estaría pidiendo._

-Ve al grano Videl-Era raro oír a Videl tan ¿Emocionada, nerviosa, feliz de la vida?

- _Bueno resuelta que hoy tengo una cita y pues necesito que alguien se encargue de la biblioteca ¿Puedes encargarte tú?_

-Una ¿Cita?-Arrugue el ceño-¿Desde cuándo tú con un chico?, quiero conocer al desgraciado.

- _Te lo cuento todo después, por favor Pares. Ayúdame con la tienda, sabes que si mi padre se entera que no la abrí en un día, me quitara el negocio._

 _-_ Bien lo aré, pero ¿Quién te ayudara en vestirte y en arreglarte?-Pregunte sintiendo que Goten cerraba su puerta y bajaba.

- _Obviamente que yo babosa, se vestirme y tengo un buen gusto._

-Pide le a Bra que te ayude, sabes que ella es una experta en esas cosas de la moda-Al levantar la vista, vi que Goten me observaba extrañado y muy confundido.

- _¡No seas tarada!, sabes que ya no tenemos mucha comunicación con ella desde hace dos años-Se oía molesta-Ella se alejó de nosotras para irse de fiesta en fiesta con esos idiota de Marrón, 17 y 18_

-Lo se idiota-Él ya se encontraba sentándose-Y o sea le ibas a pedir ese favor, después de no haberla visto durante ese tiempo.

- _Era para que aceptaras, estoy muy enojada con Bra todavía, si ella quiere reconciliarse con nosotras pues que venga a buscarnos._

-Bien, como quieras ¿A qué hora tengo que ir a la biblioteca?

- _A las 12:00-_ Mire el reloj de mi cocina y ya eran las 9:50.

-Te pasas, ya te cuelgo mi desayuno se enfría y tengo que hacer algunas cosas más.

 _-Gracias amiga, te llamo luego. Adiós._

Me despedí y colge rápidamente, mirando como Goten ya estaba por acabar su desayuno. Lástima, quería comer junto a él, bueno supongo que no importa.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Pregunto viendo como él se paraba dejando el plato en el fregadero, disponiéndose a lavarlo-¿Goten?.

 **Fin Pov Pares**

* * *

En la montaña Paoz, la última de los Son se levantaba de la cama, tenía la cabeza echa un lío. No pensaba que Trunks había pasado todas esas cosas, cosas que lo llevaron a matar…

Hasta de decir eso le ponía nerviosa, se levantó de la cama y se fue directo al baño, viéndose en el espejo donde podía ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado.

-Trunks, lo siento mucho-Sollozo y luego se mojó la cara-Pero tengo miedo

Son Pan estaba siendo mala, una completa desgraciada que no apoyaba a su amor, ella seguía amando a ese peli-lila con todas sus fuerzas, pero le daba miedo. Un gran miedo que prefería alejarse. Algo dentro de ella le decía que era una completa estúpida si se alejaba de él por eso y esa personita era ella misma en su interior.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo…?-Dijo saliendo del baño y mirando una foto donde salía ella y el oji-azul-¿Acaso me importa su pasado?, es un pasado doloroso pero ¿Qué más da? ¡Yo amo a ese tonto!-Grito tomando la foto-No debí ser tan mala. Debo ir a buscarlo.

Dejo la foto y se cambió lo más veloz que pudo, se puso: Un blusa blanca, un pantalón Jean pegado al cuerpo y unas botas color mostaza sin tacos, dejo su cabello suelto y bajo a la sala. Que cuando bajo, encontró a su hermano.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto la azabache, mirando que su hermano estaba vestido con ropa que no era de su trabajo.

-¿Me vas a preguntar a donde voy cuando se nota que vas a salir?-Gohan ironizo.

-No nada, olvídalo-Se fue directo a la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a desayunar?-Pregunto algo preocupado por su hermana.

-Voy a tomar algo después por hay, no te preocupes. Adiós-Salió sin dirigir ninguna emoción hacía él.

-Hermana te extraño, lo siento mucho-Dijo muy arrepentido Gohan, quien se sentía mal por tratarla así.

Pan salió y respiro el aire fresco, se sentía abandonada. Sobre todo por su hermano Gohan quien cada vez salía para llegar a horas que no eran y la trataba de forma como extraña.

-Definitivamente a cambiado mucho-Empezó a caminar-Mucho desde que paso el accidente.

Suspiro tristemente, se encamino un poco a dentro del bosque. Si hay alguien que conoce a Trunks después de ella, es el Señor Fabio, su padre.

Vio al costado de unos árboles, una casa mediana. Se encontraba afuera un hombre de cabello castaño, tez trigueña y ojos verde agua.

-Oh Pan, ¿Qué te trae aquí, hija?-Pregunto el Señor sorprendido por verla y algo feliz.

-Señor Fabio, lamento molestarlo pero me preguntaba si usted sabe dónde vive Trunks ahora.

-Claro que sé, me lo dijo ayer en la noche-La peli-negra bajo la mirada-Pan, tu sabes que te estimo mucho y déjame decirte que mi hijo es un buen muchacho. A pesar de todo ese pasado el trato de hacer lo correcto-Ella alzo la mirada a su ex-suegro-Él te ama más que a nadie.

-Lo sé, yo también lo amo mucho. Por eso quiero ir a verlo y solucionar las cosas.

-Me parece bien, espérame un momento. Voy a notar la dirección para dártela.

-Se lo agradezco mucho-Sonrío.

* * *

La peli-celeste se encontraba afueras de la comisaría, donde tenía que firmar que si continuaría para que atraparan a los responsables. Hubiera querido que su madre vaya y firmara ese papel pero lamentablemente, ella tenía que ir personalmente.

-Buenos días Señorita Bra-Saludo cordialmente el comandante quien le indico que tomara asiento.

-Buenos días-Saludo y se sentó.

-Para no alargarlo mucho, porque sé que tiene que ir al trabajo. Le entrego el papel donde usted confirma que si seguirá con la denuncia-Dijo pasándole una hoja.

-Si, solo deme algo con que firmar-Ella se comportaba algo indiferente, no le gustaba recordar mucho el día en que le robaron y donde Goten la dejo.

-Muy bien-El comandante le dio una pluma.

Bra al momento de tomar la pluma, sintió algo palpitar dentro de ella. Algo muy dentro le decía que si firmaba algo malo le iba a pasar, pero no entendía muy bien el presentimiento. No le hiso caso y firmo sin hacer caso a su _corazón._

-Perfecto Señorita Bra, el día en que atrapemos a los responsables, tendrá que venir personalmente-Informo guardando el papel.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque?-No estaba muy convencida de venir de nuevo.

-Bueno, si usted quiere venir para que vea quien fue el ladrón-Bra solo lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-Está bien, vendré ese mismo día. Solo llamen-Se despidió del comandante y se retiro.

Al salir solo empezó a caminar, estaba algo cansada y aun tenía el presentimiento que había hecho mal firmar esa cosa. Pero ¿Por qué mal si tenía que meter a los responsables para que ya no hicieran más maldades?, era algo bueno, así la policía por fin cumpliría su trabajo de atrapar a los ladrones.

Paso por una biblioteca y le hizo recordar algo o más bien a alguien _"¿Cómo estarás?, fui una mala amiga por dejarlas y espero que algún momento podamos reconciliarnos las tres"_

Se quedó mirando la puerta de la biblioteca, extrañaba a Videl y a Pares, sus mejores amigas de la niñez y de la mitad de la adolescencia, fue tonta por dejarlas de esa manera.

-Volveré a la hora de almuerzo-Se dijo así misma y luego siguió con su camino.

* * *

 **En el Estudio**

Goten fue el primero en llegar, no había nadie en el lugar. Solo estaba el jefecito ese que se encontraba en su oficina firmando algunos papeles y le dijo que luego bajaría para anunciar una noticia importante, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Ese jefecito no me cae-Murmuro prendiendo el ordenador-portátil, empezó abrir unas carpetas y encontró una con el nombre de "La mujer más bella", sonrío mirando las fotos mientras leía los nombres, cada nombre de la imagen decía un nombre diferente, halagando la belleza de la oji-celeste.

-Ojala nadie vea los nombres-A decir verdad, se avergonzaba un poco.

-¿Qué clase de fotos?-Sintió una presencia detrás de él y antes de voltear cerro la laptop.

-Hola Katty, ¿Qué haciendo tan temprano?-Se puso nervioso.

-Siempre llego temprano, pero veo que me has ganado-Sonrío juguetona-Pero ya, ¿Qué cosas quieres que no vea?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?-Se relajo mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Te has puesto nervioso y has cerrado la laptop de golpe-Se acercó más a él-No tengas miedo, no muerdo.

El peli-negro estaba sudando frio, la tenía muy cerca y lo ponía nervioso. Apoyo sus dos manos en un equipo grande mientras Katty, parecía como si lo quisiera besar, porque se acercaba cada vez más a él y a sus labios.

-Buenos d…-Bra había abierto la puerta y al mirar la escena se puso ¿Molesta, decepcionada, triste…?

-¡Bra!-Grito Goten apartándose delicadamente de la peli-roja y dirigiéndose rápidamente a ella-Déjame expli…

-No digas nada-Lo interrumpió-Dejare mis cosas para empezar de una vez-Su voz era cortante y fría.

Mientras Bra se iba al camerino y Goten se sentía como el peor idiota. Katty se sentía mal, su intención no era besar al fotógrafo ¡Claro que no!, le parecía graciosos como es que él se ponía de nervioso y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, la peli-celeste entro. De seguro, malentendiendo las cosas.

-Yo…Lo siento-Se disculpo apenada-Hablare con ella, no te preocupes-Sin mirar al oji-negro, salió del lugar.

* * *

 **En el Camerino**

Bra guardaba sus cosas molesta, se sentía rabiosa ¿A caso Goten no quería recuperarla? ¿No quería otra oportunidad con ella? ¿Por qué seguía jugando con ella?.

-No debí pensar en darte una oportunidad-Se miró en el espejo y luego vio a la peli-roja entrar.

-Hola Bra…-Silencio incomodo-Oye, lo que viste haya. No es lo que tú piensas.

-¿A no?-Frunció él seño y se volteo a mirarla-Entonces, ¿Solo jugaban a tentarse los labios?

-Jejeje-Río apenada-Lo que pasa, es que bueno. Ag, no se como explicarlo para que lo entiendas bien.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no entenderé cuando esta más que claro?-La apunto con el peine-Te informo Katty, que lo que has hecho es algo…-La oji-verde la interrumpió.

-¿Imperdonable? ¡Vamos peli-celeste!-Se sintió algo ofendida-Yo no sé porque te enojas, ¿Acaso el fotógrafo es tu enamorado/novio?

Soltó el peine, que cayó al suelo en el acto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se estaba comportando como toda una celosa sin que Goten fuera nada suyo!

 _"Lo será dentro de poco. Sí, le das una oportunida"_. Maldita conciencia.

-Eh, pues yo…-Se avergonzó-¿Y eso qué?, sabes que en las reglas no pueda ver nada entre compañeros-No quería verse como tonta, su orgullo le gano.

-Claro que lo dice-Sonrío-Si es afuera de la jornada del trabajo-Se acercó a Bra.

-¡Hmp!-Hizo el mismo gesto característico de su padre-De todas maneras no debería preocuparme, es algo entre ustedes y ya.

-Oye oji-azul-Puso sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica-A mí no me interesa el fotógrafo, es guapo y todo pero hasta ahí-Sintió la mirada amenazante de Bra-No te sientas así, no me siento atraída o enamorada de él.

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

Estoy aquí frente a la biblioteca esperándola, llegue 5 minutos temprano porque me encanta siempre ser el primero y la puntualidad.

Realmente no sé porque la invite, las palabras salieron solas y pues cuando me di cuenta ya la había invitado, no podía darme vuelta y decir "No, ya no quiero salir contigo", sería muy duro de mi parte. _"Espero que no se demore mucho, quiero terminar esta cita cuanto antes"_

Cuando mire mi reloj y luego comprobé que eran exactamente las 11:30, alce mi mirada para encontrarme con algo que me dejo boqui-abierto.

-Hola Gohan, ¿Desde cuándo has esperado?-Me pregunto sonriente, se veía hermosa.

-Eh, desde hace poco-La mire de pies a cabeza-Te vez hermosa Videl-Bueno, me salió un cumplido, algo repetitivo pero se me ocurrirá algo mejor después.

-Gracias-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron-Tú no te vez nada mal-Reí y luego la mire a los ojos.

-¿Nos vamos?-Le extendí mi mano para que la tomara.

-Sí-Tartamudeo, tomándola con las mejillas rojas. Se veía adorable.

Sonreí mientras camina-vamos al lugar donde sería como una cita, tenía el presentimiento que esta cita no terminaría rápido.

 **Fin Pov Gohan**

* * *

 **Pov Goten**

Bueno, a pesar de esas tres horas y media que tuve que aguantar que mí princesa me evitara (Que fue la peor tortura de mí vida), me encuentro con ella caminando a un restaurante de aquí cerca para poder almorzar y luego regresar al trabajo.

-¿Te parece aquí?-La miro y luego al restaurante.

-Si te parece bien aquí, por mi no hay problema-Verdaderamente, no me importaba el lugar en que comamos, solo que arreglemos las cosas.

-Bien, entonces aquí-Nos fuimos al otro restaurante que se encontraba al costado que señalo hace unos segundos.

-¿Ok?-Enserio, me confunde su actitud

Nos sentamos en un lugar alejado pero con una buena vista de afuera, una camarera se nos acercó y pedimos nuestra orden, ella lo anoto y luego se fue.

-Alguien tendrá que hablar...-Susurro Bra-No creo que esta salida haya sido solamente para ir almorzar sin decirnos nada.

-Tienes razón-Mi voz sonaba nerviosa-Claramente notas mi nerviosismo-Mencione mientras ella solo asentía con un deje de risa-Yo, yo, yo...-Tome un fuertemente un suspiro-¿Sabes?, el día en que te salve de ese accidente, tuve como una extraña sensación dentro de mí. Como si fuera algo que despertaba al solo verte por primera vez, al momento de llevarte al hospital me sentía confundido y preocupado por ti, sin siquiera conocerte mas que tu rostro-Ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente-Despertaste y empezamos hablar y conocernos poco a poco. Sin quiera saberlo me enamoraba de ti, tu forma de ver las cosas de como siempre sonreías y en como tus ojos tenían un brillo que lo hacía especial cada vez que iba cada mañana al hospital a verte...

-Ese brillo era solo por ti-Abrió lo ojos-Eras como mi héroe que me rescato de la muerte, me sentía tan agradecida contigo y me sentía alegre cada vez que ibas al Hospital a verme, solo a mí-Ahogo un sollozo-Me sentía como la chica mas feliz del mundo cuando estabas a mi lado. Poco a poco un sentimiento creció en mi corazón-Vi que tenía ganas de llorar-Te declare lo que sentía y cuando me besaste y dijiste que también me "amabas"-Hizo un gesto con su mano al decir me "amabas"-Fue el mejor día de mi vida...-Puso su mano encima de la mesa, formando un puño-¡Pero cuando me dejaste botada me sentí la mujer mas desdichada del mundo! ¡¿Sabes como me sentí?! ¡¿Sabes lo duro que fue?!-Grito golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención de las personas-¡Dime lo Goten!-Exigió, ya soltando algunas lágrimas.

-No lo sé Bra-Era hora de sincerarme con ella-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dejado sin darte una explicación-Suspire-Yo...-Maldición, no puedo decirle lo que hice ¿Por que Kami-Sama? ¿Porque no puedo decirle la verdad?.

-¡Se honesto de una buena vez!-Me miro duramente-Dime o sí no me voy-Empezó agarrar su bolso.

-¡No espera!-Se detuvo-Te diré la verdad-Tartamudee-Yo, verás- _"Perdóname de nuevo Bra, pero es mejor decirte esto a decir lo que de verdaderamente hice"-_ ¡Tenía miedo!-Grite y la mirada de ella fue incrédula.

-¿Que...?-Estaba ella por hablar, hasta que vino la camarera.

-Lo siento, aquí esta sus ordenes-Nos dejo los platos con comida en la mesa y unos dos refrescos-Disfruten.

-¿Miedo?-Murmuro ella mirando su comida-¿Miedo a que, Goten?-Su mirada se miro fijamente en mí.

-Cuando vi tu "casa"-Hice el mismo gesto con la mano-Me sentí como un perdedor, yo me sentí como poca cosa, porque al ver que tu provenías de familia rica y al ver que si seguíamos, no te daría lo que necesitarías-Vaya, creo que fue algo tonto, pero mejor.

-¿Sabes que eres el imbécil más grande del mundo?-Enarco una ceja-¿Porque no hablaste conmigo?

-Me sentí avergonzado a que supieras mi verdadero origen-Bravo, ahora creerá que me importa el dinero.

-Goten, a mí no me importa si eres rico o pobre, eso es una estupidez-Suavizo su mirada-¿Porque no regresaste? ¿Porque esperaste un año para resolver las cosas?

-Uno: Soy un idiota y Segundo: Porque me di cuenta que no te puedo olvidar y de que **Te Amo.**

Bra se quedo pensando, cómo si estuviera analizando las últimas palabras que dije. Espero que me crea porque yo de verdad la amo y quiero estar a su lado.

-¿Que puedo decirte Goten?-La mire sin comprender-No es fácil olvidar el daño y que no me hayas dicho la verdad.

-Amemonos de nuevo como antes, olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente. Sé que sera duro poder ganarme tu confianza, pero déjame intentar recuperarte por completo.

-Goten yo...-Puso sus dos manos en la mesa y agarro las mías, suspirando- _ **Te daré una nueva oportunidad.**_

-¿Enserio?-La felicidad que sentía no me cabía en el rostro-Gracias Bra, gracias…-Me incline un poco y la abraza por encima de la mesa.

Ella correspondió y nos vimos a los ojos, sonreímos y no pude evitar darle un beso en esos labios apetecibles, correspondió al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos y cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno. Bra me hizo el hombre más completo y feliz del mundo.

-Yo también **Te Amo Goten.**

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

¡Por fin! ¡Se reconciliaron! ¡Los amo Goten y Bra!.

Espero que les haya gustado, como a mí me encanto por que se arreglaron la pareja…Bueno fue duro pero no acaba todo en este cap.

¡Detesto cuando se va el inter! ¡Me hace quedar mal!, se me fue la luz ayer y con ello el inter…Hubo un corte y nos dejaron sin luz T.T, sobreviví con mis libros que los amo.

Saludos.


End file.
